El principe solitario
by AldoGalindo
Summary: Antes de que las Senshi aparecieran, ellos lucharon codo a codo. Un día Sailor Moon despareció, y Tuxedo Mask tuvo que enfrentar al Negaverso solo. Ahora ella ha regresado, pero no precisamente para pelear de su lado.
1. Partida

**.**

 **Capítulo 1: Partida.**

 **.**

El joven de negros cabellos caminaba lentamente por el parque, el aire mecía los oscuros mechones de su frente. Realmente se sentía fresco y tranquilo. Dar un paseo en un lugar así era reconfortante. Sobre todo porque en casa nunca había paz y tranquilidad.

El pelinegro vivía acompañado de ocho personas y dos pequeños mininos. Aunque la casa era un lugar enorme, el ruido y el desorden estaba siempre a la orden del día.

Frunció un poco el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas detrás de él. Un hombre alto de piel morena, y una joven de largos cabellos rubios. Siempre estaban detrás de él, siempre al pendiente de su seguridad, lo cual era ridículo, él era un adulto y además se podría defender muy bien solo de cualquier amenaza.

Levanto la mirada y observo el cielo azul, era una tarde despejada. Era un día hermoso, como para dejarse molestar por aquel par de personas. Por lo menos aquellos dos mantenían su distancia, ofreciéndole un poco de privacidad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recargaba en la baranda del pequeño puente. Bajo la mirada para mirar el lago y este le regreso la imagen de su reflejo. Detrás de él, la pareja se situó debajo de una enorme árbol. Parecían un par de amantes disfrutando un día en el parque.

Miro el azul profundo de sus ojos en reflejo del agua. Recordó cuando era más joven. Joven y confundido, con grandes lagunas en su memoria. Pero ellos, sus amigos habían sido una pieza importante para que su memoria fuera recuperada. Recordó también la primera vez en que los nueve estuvieron juntos después de casi mil años, pero algo faltaba en aquel momento. Dos personas, primero la princesa de la Luna, y segundo ella, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, la primer Senshi en aparecer, la primer y única guerrera que había peleado a su lado desde el principio. Y la otra la princesa de la Luna, la que había sido su amor verdadero en otra vida.

Sailor Moon, había aparecido en Tokio un mes atrás y con ella, el despertar de él como guerrero. Esa noche, como algunas otras acababan de destruir al Youma en turno. Él estaba a punto de desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, pero ella lo sujeto del brazo. Ella le pidió que se quedara, para hablar.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, no tenía ganas de responder preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta. Pero algo en la mirada de la chica, le hizo saber que aquello era algo importante. Caminaron hasta un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas. Esa fue la última vez que hablaron.

— _Yo…yo no sé cómo decirte esto—Comenzó la chica de rubios cabellos. Estaba muy nerviosa—Sabes que estoy muy agradecida por toda la ayuda que me has brindado en mi misión como Sailor Moon—Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, su voz se fue apagando—La misión de proteger este mundo y de encontrar a la princesa…_

 _El pelinegro asintió en silencio. No sabía realmente hacia donde iba aquella conversación. La miraba a través del blanco antifaz._

— _Por supuesto, mi misión también es ayudarte como Sailor Moon—Respondio el._

 _La chica dejo de moverse y se quedó quieta delante de él. Una luz en su pecho brillo y su transformación desapareció dejando en su lugar a una jovencita de largas coletas._

 _El guerrero de traje oscuro y sombrero de copa se quedó mudo, cuando delante el apareció la chica a la que llamaba "cabeza de chorlito". Jamás imagino que Sailor Moon y ella fueran la misma persona._

 _Ella lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos que estaban enmarcados por un blanco antifaz._

— _No espero que tú me muestres tu verdadera identidad—La chica hablo rápidamente—Es solo, que la situación por la cual estoy a punto de pasar te afectara directamente._

 _Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios._

— _Por favor, no digas nada—Ella bajo la mirada—Mi padre ha obtenido un empleo en el extranjero. Eso aunado a los ataques del Negaverso aquí en Tokio. Han hecho que tome la decisión de que nos mudemos—Levanto la mirada una vez más, topándose con el zafiro de los ojos de él—Dice que es para mantenernos a salvo._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que ella comenzó a hablar._

— _Me voy en tres días. Eso significa que tu tendrás que enfrentar al Negaverso solo._

— _Pero…—Trato de alegar algo._

— _No puedo decirles que soy Sailor Moon, lo siento—Su voz era un susurro—Y aunque lo hiciera sería peor. Con mayor razón me llevarían lejos de aquí._

 _El guerrero de antifaz, se había quedado mudo de la impresión. Aquella noche había descubierto que Sailor Moon y la cabeza de chorlito, eran la misma persona, y además ella se iría de Japón. Su batalla contra el Negaverso, la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata y de la princesa de la Luna estaban realmente comprometidos con aquella situación. Pero el solo podía pensar en que ella se iría. Una punzada de dolor se alojó en pecho._

 _El sonido de algo entre los arbustos lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño gato negro salto a los brazos de la chica._

— _Ella es Luna, es mi guía y tutora—Acaricio la pequeña cabeza del minino—Ella me despertó como Sailor Moon, y me ha dicho que hay otras Senshi, que te ayudaran en la batalla que se avecina._

 _El joven pelinegro seguía en silencio tratando de asimilar toda aquella situación. Cuando la chica puso en sus brazos al pequeño gato negro._

— _A veces es un poco gruñona. Pero es una buena tutora—Su voz se volvió un susurro—Yo…yo…te extrañare…_

 _La chica se giró para salir corriendo del lugar. Pero el fuerte agarre sobre su brazo la detuvo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato fue silencia de la forma más sublime que pudo haber imaginado. Un beso._

 _Unos pocos segundos duro aquel momento de gloria, ya que la chica había desaparecido de aquel parque y de su vida._

Darién dejo escapar otro suspiro, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en su reflejo en el agua.

Desde aquel momento habían pasado casi diez años.

Diez años, en los cuales había encontrado a las demás Senshi. Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus. Juntos se habían enfrentado al poder del Negaverso. Sin embargo la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata y de la princesa de la Luna, no se había podido llevar a cabo… algo no encajaba en aquella ecuación.

Sin Sailor Moon, las Senshi, se habían quedado sin líder, y el tomo aquel papel. Sin embargo eso no lo convertía en parte de ellas. Ellas eran la guardia de la princesa de la Luna, y su misión era protegerla con su vida.

En medio de aquella batalla se habían enfrentado a Beryl y sus generales. Aquello fue la clave y el detonante de los recuerdos que faltaban en su memoria. Tuxido Mask, recordó su papel en el Milenio de Plata. No era un sirviente o guerrero, tampoco un asesor o heraldo.

Él era el príncipe heredero del Reino de Oro. Era el príncipe de la Tierra, que había viajado a la Luna, para proteger a su amada princesa. Con todos los recuerdos también vino la victoria sobre el reino de la oscuridad. Y la liberación de sus antiguos guardianes.

Los cuatro generales del Negaverso, habían sido sus amigos y guardianes en otra vida. Ellos fueron tomados y poseídos por el poder la oscuridad, obligándolos a luchar contra los seres que amaban.

Sin embargo también habían contado con la ayuda de la antigua reina de la Luna. La reina Serenity los guio a la victoria, para derrotar el poder de Beryl y de Metallia.

Después de aquella batalla habían tenidos muchas otras. Diez años de batallas y momentos difíciles pero siempre victoriosos.

En la época de paz, sus generales se habían emparejado con las cuatro Senshi. y aunque aquello lo llenaba de felicidad por sus amigos, también lo hacía recordar lo solo que sentía…sin ella.

Solo en sueños podía estar ella, con Sailor Moon, con Serena. Alguna veces también soñaba con la princesa de la Luna, pero su recuerdos de ella aun eran vagos. Pero aquellos sueños jamás se hicieron realidad.

En todos aquellos años, jamás encontraron a la princesa de Luna, ni al Cristal de Plata, y sobre todo ella no había regresado.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro a las dos personas que estaban debajo del árbol.

Kevin Ice y Minako Aino. Las identidades de los guerreros, Kunzite y Sailor Venus. Ellos siempre estaban detrás de él vigilándolo, protegiéndolo.

Hace aproximadamente un mes que Sailor Mars, había visto algo en el fuego sagrado, algo que significaba peligro para él. Y los Generales y las Senshi, se encargaban de estar siempre cerca de él.

Era irritante, pero no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo después de que les había mencionado que había tenido la sensación de que algo le sucediera a Sailor Moon. Ambas situaciones, la del fuego sagrado y la de la Senshi de la Luna, los habían puesto a todos alertas.

Todos sabían que había un vínculo especial entre Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask, el siempre sentía cuando ella estaba en problemas. Un año después de que ella se marchara, había tenido el presentimiento de que algo le había sucedido. Kevin y Jake, se habían encargado de investigar lo sucedido, solo para descubrir que ella y su familia habían sido atacados. Pero Sailor Moon, se había ocupado del problema.

Ella parecía estar llevando una vida normal. Recordó que Luna, dijo un día que Serena siempre quiso ser una chica normal de nuevo, por lo cual dejaron de buscarla. Ella regresaría a ellos cuando estuviera lista. Pero eso no sucedió.

Tiempo después quiso buscarla de nuevo. Pero ella y su familia habían desaparecido por completo. No había donde buscar, ningún rastro, nada quedaba de ella. Sabía que el vínculo entre ellos se activaría, se ella se transformaba en Sailor Moon. Pero de alguna manera aquel vinculo estaba bloqueado, ya que no era capaz de sentirla. Solo podía esperar que ella estuviera bien y viviendo su vida normal. La vida que siempre quiso.

Pero hace un mes la había vuelto a sentir. Sintió como Sailor Moon despertó de nuevo. Pero también sintió una ráfaga de miedo y terror… de ira. Todos aquellos sentimiento provenían de la chica de rubios cabellos. Él sabía que ella se encontraba en peligro, pero cuando quiso buscarla, el vínculo estaba bloqueado de nuevo y ella fuera de su alcancé.

De alguna manera sabía que ella aún estaba asustada, dolida y sobre todo terriblemente enojada. Había sentido por parte de ella una enorme furia. Además el fuego sagrado, había augurado que algo se acercaba a Japón, algo realmente grande. Aquella fuerza oscura buscaba "Sangre Real".

Darién se alejó lentamente de la barandilla y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegraba de no haber podido encontrar a la princesa de la Luna. Ya que la única sangre de la realeza, era la suya propia.

Sus amigos le dieron esperanzas en medio de aquel caso. Tal vez con este nuevo enemigo, Sailor Moon regresaría. Entonces toda aquella espera valdría la pena.

Mientras caminaba delante de sus dos guardaespaldas, pensó en ella una vez más. En su cabeza de chorlito ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado?. Siguió caminando mientras imaginaba como sería el reencuentro con aquella dulce chica, que había entrado a su vida de manera tan desastrosa, pero sublime al mismo tiempo.

Aquel avión volaba sobre el inmenso Océano Pacifico Una mujer de negros y cortos cabellos parecía tener algún tipo de pesadilla, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y de su boca entreabierta salían algunos susurros.

— _Eres una boba Serena—Grito el chico de cabellos color arena._

— _¡Cállate Sammy!—Contesto la rubia. Detrás de ellas sus padres sonreían ante la pequeña pelea de sus hijos._

 _—Tu eres Sailor Moon y deber luchar por el amor y la justicia—Una pequeña minina negra con una luna creciente en su frente llamo la atención de la rubia._

 _Serena se giró y voy al fondo como un grupo de Youmas atacaba a la gente. Bajo su mirada y se vio a si misma, ya no era Serena, ahora era Sailor Moon._

— _Tu puedes hacerlo Sailor Moon—Le grito un hombre de Tuxido negro y blanco antifaz._

— _Debemos irnos a un lugar más seguro, donde no hayan mostros—Era la voz de su padre._

 _Sailor Moon se giró una vez más y vio como su padre le tendía una mano. Él estaba abrazado a su madre y esta a su vez abrazaba a su pequeño hermano._

— _Serena, no puedo ir contigo—Ahora era la voz de Luna la que la llamaba—Mi misión esta en este lugar, debo encontrar a la princesa de la Luna, y a las otras Senshi…debes de regresar cuando puedas._

 _Sailor Moon escucho un grito desgarrador, y cuando volvió para ver de dónde venía, delante de ella apareció una puerta entreabierta. La rubia empujo la puerta y lo que vio en su interior le helo la sangre._

 _Su padre, su madre y su pequeño hermano, todos estaban muertos. Y en la pared escrito con sangre un mensaje._

" _Sigues tu Sailor Moon"_

 _La rubia sintió como el suelo bajo de ella se desmoronaba y ella fue atrapada por un joven de cabellos oscuros. Un príncipe de negros cabellos._

— _Feliz cumpleaños dieciocho mi amor…—Susurro el a su oído._

— _¡Dame todo tu dinero!_

 _El grito de aquel hombre y luego varios disparos. De repente delante de ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un médico. Y de un grupo de enfermeras. Ella estaba herida…_

— _Un niño…es imposible—Susurro._

 _El llanto de un bebe._

 _¡Selene!_

 _—Danos el Cristal de Sailor Moon—El hombre amenazo el cuerpo del bebe con un escalpelo._

 _Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven y todo fue inundado por un resplandor de plata._

— _¡PODER COSMISCO LUNAR!_

 _La cara del hombre se deformo por el miedo y el horror._

 _el tiempo cambio, y se vio a si misma corriendo, huyendo, siempre huyendo._

— _Entrega el Cristal o ella muere…_

 _El terror, el miedo…la ira, sobre todo la ira._

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a través de la ventana, vio aquella ciudad y sintió como su corazón se aceleró levemente. Por fin había regresado a Tokio.

El pelinegro entro en su ruidoso hogar. En sus brazos sostenía varias bolsas con los víveres de la semana. Detrás de él entraron Kevin y Minako, con varias bolsas también.

—¡Puede alguien venir y ayudarnos!—La voz grave de Kevin lleno el lugar—¡O ninguno comerá nada de esto!

Don hombre y una chica aparecieron en la sala de la casa. Nick Un hombre alto de cabello castaño rojizo, y Jake un joven de rubios cabellos. De inmediato los chicos ayudaron al moreno con los víveres. La chica se limitó a mirar a Kevin mientras levantaba una de sus castañas cejas.

—Si no quieres compartir no hay problema—Sonrió—Pero si yo no como, tampoco cocino, y si no cocino, significa que debes comer lo que prepara Minako.

—¿No serias tan cruel? —Kevin la miro seriamente.

Ambos sonrieron cuando la rubia se alejó haciendo un puchero.

A la escena se unieron dos jóvenes más. Una chica de cabellos azules, y un joven de cabello rubio oscuro.

—Necesitamos hablar—Dijo sin más Amy—Reí nos espera en la sala de computo.

Después de unos minutos los nueve chicos y los dos mininos de encontraban reunidos en la sala de computo.

—Lo que tanto temíamos ha sucedido—Hablo la sacerdotisa de fuego.

—Una concentración de energía fue detectada en un centro comercial abandonado, al este de Tokio—Declaro Amy, mientras tecleaba en el enorme computador.

—Lo más preocupante es que esta energía oscura es demasiado, alta, la más alta en los últimos ocho años—Continuo Zack—Y sigue creciendo.

—¿Alguna idea de que puede ser? —Pregunto Kevin.

—No tenemos aún los datos suficientes—Respondio Amy—Solo sé que no es nada parecido a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes.

—Debemos controlarlo—Reí miro a sus compañeros—Esa energía no está aquí por voluntad propia, alguien más está detrás de todo esto.

—Entonces debemos hacerle frente—Darién dio un paso al frente—Minako, Reí, Kevin, Jasón, ustedes serán los encargados de ir a investigar—Ordeno el pelinegro—Vean que pueden averiguar.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, mientras lo cuatro guerreros se encargaban de inspeccionar el lugar abandonado. Llevaban un rato revisando sin encontrar nada útil.

habían llegado hasta una gran bodega, donde se extendía una vacía explanada.

Los sentidos de Sailor Venus se pusieron en alerta justo a tiempo. Un bólido de energía oscura fue lanzado hacia ellos, pero fue repelido por un brillante campo de energía de luz.

Kunzite su unió a Venus para reforzar el campo de energía mientras Mars informaba a sus compañeros del ataque recibido.

Varias sombras aparecieron del suelo, lanzando esferas de energía oscura contra los guerreros. De inmediato Jedite formo entre sus manos un ataque que lanzo combinado con el poder de Mars.

—¡Tornado de Fuego!

—¡Saeta Llameante!

El poderoso ataque combinado hizo que las sombras desaparecieran, pero de inmediato se comenzaron formar más y más.

A los escondido detrás de las sombras un hombre sonrió con malicia, y con movimiento de su mano, más sombras comenzaron a levantarse.

—¡Plasma Dorado!

—¡Torbellino Celeste!

Tuxido Mask y Zoycite, se lanzaron delante de sus amigos. El poder los dos guerreros proyecto a las sombras que fueron destruidas por completo.

—¡Neblina de Mercurio!

La Sailor de Mercurio, aprovecho el momento para cubrir a sus amigos.

El hombre oculto formo una esfera de sombras en la palma de su mano y la arrogo al grupo de guerreros.

Al instante un enorme Youma se formó delante de ellos. El ser era de al menos 3 metros de alto.

Tuxido Mask y los Generales comenzaron a atacar, mientras Mercury buscaba un punto débil en su computador. Pero nada pareciera dar resultado.

—Ese maldito no parece recibir ningún daño—Declaro Kunzite, saltando hasta quedar cerca de la Sailor del agua.

El hombre en las sombras dejo escapar una carcajada al ver como su creación resistía sin mayor problema los ataques de aquellos guerreros.

—¿Y ustedes son los legendarios guerreros que vencieron el poder del Negaverso? —Dijo aquella voz cargada de burla y desprecio—No son capaces de destruir a una de mis sombras. Pero ustedes son solo el aperitivo—Su voz se volvió venenosa—El espera el "Postre".

Tuxido Mask escuchó aquellas palabras, que en cierta forma eran ciertas. Pero sin duda lo que llamo la atención era a que se refería con "Postre".

La respuesta le llego demasiado rápido, cuando una suave y conocida voz lleno el lugar.

—No tiene que esperar mucho por mí.


	2. Reencuentro

**.**

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**

 **.**

La mujer de cortos y negros cabellos, abandono la habitación en la que se encontraba hospedada y salió a las calles de Tokio. El pasaporte de la mujer estaba marcado con el nombre de Kurai. Sin duda un nombre muy diferente al que ella había usado en su pasado. Pero en su pasado habían sucedido muchas cosas. Desde su punto de vista aquel cambio en total apariencia e identidad era lo mejor.

La mujer se mezclaba entre los transeúntes como si fuera uno más de ellos. Como si fuera un turista disfrutando del paisaje al atardecer. Pero su motivo de estar en aquel lugar era muy diferente, un motivo doloroso y que la llenaba de odio y rabia.

Cerró sus grandes ojos marrones un momento, tratando de encontrar la firma de energía negativa que dejaba aquel hombre que estaba buscando.

Aquel que se hacía llamar a sí mismo, Black, el ultimo general del Negaverso. Ese maldito engendro que se había encargado se hacerle la vida imposible los últimos años. Ese maldito era la razón principal por la que había vuelto a Tokio, para encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le había robado…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, cuando detecto el incremento de energía en la zona oeste. Apretó los dientes y cerro los puños. Lo había encontrado, y ahora ese maldito pagaría su deuda pendiente.

Sin que las personas se dieran cuenta, la mujer desapareció de las calles, tomando rumbo al lugar de la batalla. La guerrera de la Luna llego hasta una gran bodega y entro por la zona alta para poder evaluar la situación. Sintió el choque de varios poderes en el interior de la bodega. Camino hasta poder mirar la batalla sin ser descubierta y pudo observar el grupo de personas en el campo.

Trato de encontrar al oscuro general, pero no lo encontró. Podía sentir su energía, sabía que estaba en aquel lugar. De repente su mirada se enfocó en el hombre de negro smoking y su corazón dio un leve salto. Vio junto a él a un grupo de chicas, de seguro eran las legendarias Senshi, y también a un grupo de jóvenes, todos tratando de hacer frente a aquel oscuro ser de sombras.

—Es el Gorgathon, el ser sediento de sangre real…—Se susurró a sí misma. Aun escondida en las sombras.

— ¿Y ustedes son los legendarios guerreros que vencieron el poder del Negaverso? —Dijo aquella voz cargada de burla y desprecio—No son capaces de destruir a una de mis sombras. Pero ustedes son solo el aperitivo—Su voz se volvió venenosa—El espera el "Postre".

La voz de aquel que buscaba la hizo volver a sentir la furia en su interior y sin dudarlo más salió a la luz, a la vista de todos.

—No tiene que esperar mucho por mí—Sailor Moon, lucia imponente parada sobre una de las zonas altas. En su mano derecha sostenía un largo báculo con una media luna en la punta. Su largo cabello dorado se meció con el movimiento del viento—Ahora detén a tu mascota. Ambos somos personas razonables, tus métodos tan destructivos son innecesarios—Sailor Moon, salto hasta quedar a una distancia prudente del grupo.

Black salió del lugar donde se escondía. Era un hombre alto y fornido de piel morena y cabellos negros. Vestía un uniforme de general del Negaverso totalmente oscuro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Con un movimiento de su mano el Gorgathon se detuvo.

—Te estaba esperando—Dijo el hombre con total desprecio—Pensé por un momento que rechazarías esta oferta.

—Oh, esta oferta es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar—Su voz estaba llena de ira, y su ojos brillaban con furia.

—Entonces entrégame el Cristal de Plata, y yo te regresare lo que estás buscando…

Kunzite se acercó hasta Tuxido, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El grupo estaba realmente agotado por su batalla con el enorme Youma. El pelinegro acepto la ayuda pero no se volvió para mirarlo. Toda su atención estaba en la mujer frente a él.

—Ha regresado—Murmuró el pelinegro—Ella ha regresado…

— ¿Ella es Sailor Moon? —Pregunto Kunzite, mirando en dirección de la mujer.

Tuxido Mask asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarla. Sin duda ya no era la niña que lucho a su lado hace tantos años. Era más alta y su cuerpo más estilizado. También sus movimientos habían cambiado, ya no eran torpes e inseguros. Ahora se movía con tanta gracia y elegancia. Con movimientos certeros y estudiados.

— ¿El Cristal de Plata? —Pregunto Venus, volviéndolo a la realidad—¿Qué tiene que ver ella con el Cristal de Plata?

—No lo sé—Respondio Kunzite—Pero no creo que sea capaz de entregarlo al Negaverso.

—Silencio…—Pidió Tuxido con un movimiento de la mano.

La Senshi de la Luna se paró desafiante delante del oscuro general y con un lento movimiento de su mano llevo su báculo hasta quedar delante de ella. La punta del báculo, justo en el centro de la media luna comenzó a brillar con un aura plateada, revelando una joya cristalina.

Los ojos de Black brillaron llenos de codicia y desesperación por tener en sus manos aquel preciado objeto.

— ¡Dámelo! —Exigió.

—No…—Sailor Moon dio un paso atrás—No, hasta que me la entregues.

—Eso te dará la oportunidad de echarte atrás y arrepentirte del trato—Siseo aquel hombre.

—Lo mismo podrías hacer tu—Respondio ella.

Los dos ser miraron por varios segundo, como tratando de evaluar sus opciones, y ventajas y desventajas el uno sobre el otro. Sailor Moon fue la primera en hablar.

—No te entregare el Cristal de Plata, hasta estar segura de que…

—Hasta estar segura que ella se encuentra bien—Interrumpió el hombre, y con un movimiento de mano un pequeño bulto envuelto en una oscura capa apareció delante de ellos—Ahora entrégamelo.

Los dos movieron sus manos, y los objetos preciados de ambos se cruzaron a medio camino. El bulto envuelto y el Cristal.

Sailor Moon tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño niño y descubrió su cara con desesperación, para asegurarse que se encontraba del todo bien.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo—El hombre sostuvo entre sus manos el Cristal de Plata, mientras sonreía—Sin embargo, ahora que tengo lo que necesito, no puedo detener más al Gorgathon. Sabes muy bien que para poder detenerlo se necesita algo especial—Su sonrisa se amplió—Sangre Real…

A varios metros de distancia los guerreros de la justica observaban mudos aquel intercambio.

—Es un niño…—Dijo Venus.

Tuxido Mask, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, por un momento estuvo tentado a detener a Sailor Moon de entregar el Cristal de Plata, pero ahora entendía por qué lo había hecho y sin duda era un buen motivo.

—No tenía derecho—Escupió Mars.

—La vida de un pequeño estaba en juego—Contradijo Venus—¿Lo hubieras dejado morir?

—¿Escucharon eso? —Pregunto Kunzite—¿Él dijo Sangre Real?

—Eso es lo que amenaza al príncipe—Respondio Mars—Es lo que vi en el fuego sagrado.

El enorme ser comenzó a moverse para atacar de nuevo, y de manera instintiva los guerreros se pusieron delante de Tuxido. Sin duda la sangre que era necesaria para detener a aquel ser, era la sangre del príncipe de la Tierra.

Pero Gorgathon no se dirigió hacia ellos, en cambio se lanzó en contra de la Senshi de la Luna. Los brazos se transformaron en largos tentáculos cubiertos energía oscura. Uno de los tentáculos golpeo de lleno a Sailor Moon lanzándola a varios metros.

Sailor Moon se giró para proteger al pequeño niño en su brazos mientras recibía de lleno el golpe en la espalda.

—¡Selene! —Grito mientras trataba de servir de escudo a la pequeña.

Tuxido y los demás corrieron hasta donde estaba Sailor Moon con la niña en brazos. la Senshi de la Luna se puso de pie y miro a la Senshi del agua.

—Cuídala—Puso a la pequeña en sus brazos. Y luego se giró hacia los demás—La magia no funciona con él. Solo las armas. Ustedes cuatro tienen espadas y tú tienes tu bastón—Dijo mirando a los generales y a Tuxido—Ustedes cuatro cuiden de Selene, si las cosas se ponen feas, huyan, la vida de esa niña es lo más importante en este momento.

Sailor Moon, tomo su báculo transformándolo en una espada, y se giró hacia el oscuro ser. Y sin más se lanzó al ataque, seguida por Tuxido, Kunzite, Jedite, Zoycite y Neflyte.

Las chicas se quedaron quietas en un lugar apartado mientas veían como los demás atacaban al youma. Venus se acercó para ver de cerca a la pequeña y le descubrió el rostro. Lo que vio la dejo helada de la impresión.

—Ahora entiendo—Murmuro Venus, mientras las demás se acercaban.

—Ella vale sin duda más que el Cristal de Plata—Respondio Mars.

Volvieron su mirada de nuevo a la batalla, una batalla en la que sin duda estaba en juego la vida de la Princesa de la Luna.

Los guerreros lanzaron varios golpes certeros al Gorgathon, pero estos de inmediato comenzaban a sanar. Sailor Moon dejo escapar un gruñido de molestia y dio un salto hacia uno de los lados, solo para quedar espalda con espalda con el joven de smoking.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—Sonrió el pelinegro. Sin las circunstancias no fueran tan nefastas, hubiera sido un lindo momento. Sin embargo la Senshi no respondió—Es bueno verte de nuevo—Continuo. Pero de nuevo silencio—¿Cómo podemos derrotar a esa cosa? —Cambio el tema.

—Es un Gorgathon—Respondio finalmente—Un ser de los círculos oscuros. Solo un idiota como se atreve a molestarlo, no se le puede derrotar tan fácilmente—Su voz se tornó aún más seria—La única manera de detenerlo es saciando su sed de sangre. La sangre de los miembros reales de la Luna, Tierra o del Sol, que se encuentren cerca de él.

Los cuatro Generales, se encargaban de mantener a raya al ser, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Si le entregamos la Sangre Real, se detendrá? —Pregunto el seriamente.

—Sí, pero jamás permitiré hacer algo así—Respondio hecha una furia, pensado equivocadamente a lo que se refería el pelinegro—No van a sacrificar…

—Mi sangre…—La interrumpió.

—No entiendo—Respondio ella.

—Yo soy el príncipe de la Tierra—El joven se giró para mirar al Gorgathon—Si es necesario para que se detenga lo hare.

—Ni lo pienses—Kunzite se acercó hasta quedar delante de él.

—Es la única oportunidad—Tuxido miro a su amigo—Así me asegurare que todos ustedes sobrevivan.

—Basta los dos—Interrumpió Sailor Moon—Eso no funcionaria. Ya que su sangre no es la única de la realeza en este lugar—Miro en dirección de la pequeña en brazos de Mercury—Ese maldito ser necesita todos los sacrificios reales cerca de él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la pequeña con esto? —Pregunto Tuxido.

—Eso no importa ahora—Sailor Moon miro de nuevo al Gorgathon—Ese maldito ser se ha alimentado ya bastante de miembros de la realeza—Sonrió—Es tiempo de acabarlo por completo.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Pregunto Kunzite.

—Tengo una idea, que podría funcionar—Respondio—Ese monstro no tiene dientes.

—Con ese tamaño no lo necesita—Bromeo Jedite.

—¿Me pregunto si por dentro es igual de resistente? —Se preguntó a sí misma, sin esperar respuesta alguna—Esperen mi señal.

Tuxido Mask abrió grandemente los ojos y palideció al comprender lo que la Senshi pretendía.

—¡No!

Pero fue tarde. La senshi de la Luna se lanzó contra el Gorgathon. Todos se quedaron helados cuando vieron lo que ella planeaba. Sin más se lanzó al boca del enorme ser, que sin dificultad se la trago entera.

—Ahora entiendo lo de los dientes—Dijo Jedite.

—Ella es muy temeraria—Señalo Neflyte.

—O tal vez muy inteligente—Dijo Zoycite—Estemos atentos a su señal.

—¡Miren! —Grito Kunzite.

La hoja de plata atravesó el cuerpo del Gorgathon de adentro hacia afuera. La herida se abrió lentamente y Sailor Moon salió al exterior, cubierta de un viscoso liquido negro.

—¡Ahora! —Grito Sailor Moon, cayendo al suelo.

—Chicos es nuestra oportunidad—Dijo Mars, que se había acercado acompañada de las demás.

—¡La herida se está cerrando! —Grito Júpiter.

—Pero Sailor Moon, está en la línea de fuego—Dijo Venus.

—Yo me encargo—Tuxido se lanzó hacia la Senshi de la Luna. Atrapándola entre sus brazos y arrojándose a un lado—¡Ahora!

Los ataques elementales combinados fueron lanzados hacia la enorme herida abierta en el vientre del Gorgathon. El oscuro ser fue lanzado varios metros en el suelo y la herida se abrió aún más. Pero no fue suficiente, ya que se volvió a poner en pie.

Tuxido Mask sostuvo a Sailor Moon en sus brazos, numerosas heridas se abrían por todo su cuerpo. La chica dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos. Ellos solo no podrán—Intento ponerse de pie.

—Yo lo hare—Dijo él—Espera aquí—Y se arrojó contra el Gorgathon para ayudar a sus amigos.

Todos lanzaban sus ataques, pero parecía inútil. Tuxido escucho como la rubia detrás de ellos dejaba escapar un quejido y luego sintió como su aura se comenzaba a elevar.

—¡Halo Plateado, Aniquila!

Un poderoso bólido de energía plateada salió disparado hacia la enorme bestia, atravesándolo de una lado a otro. Un gigante hueco apareció en el centro del Gorgathon, y los guerreros aprovecharon para lanzar un último ataque combinado, que puso fin al ser de la oscuridad.

Tuxido Mask, se giró para ver como Sailor Moon caía de rodillas totalmente agotada. Y de inmediato corrió a su lado.

—Te dije que esperaras—Bromeo.

—Son unos malditos…—Susurro Black. Mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—Espera…—Grito Sailor Moon. Tratando de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Tuxido—Antes de irte debes saber tres cosas.

El oscuro general se giró para verla, algo curioso.

—Primero. Solo los herederos de la Luna, pueden usar el poder del Cristal de Plata. Incluso aunque encontraras la manera de contaminarlo con el poder oscuro, no podrás controlarlo. Segundo. El cristal siempre va a responder al llamado de la realeza de la Luna—Su voz se apagó y sus ojos quedaron ocultos por los mechones rubios.

—¿Y la tercera? —Pregunto burlón.

—La tercera. Tres simples palabras—Levanto la cara y lo miro llena de determinación. Y una aura plateada la envolvió por completo—¡PODER COMISCO LUNAR!

La explosión de poder lleno por completo el lugar y arrojo al general varios metros en el aire. Pero antes de que el poder lo destruyera el general despareció en una ráfaga oscura.

Cuando la luz se disipo, Sailor Moon volvió a caer de nuevo rendida, pero esta vez Tuxido Mask la sostuvo. En la punta del báculo de la Senshi brillaba el legendario Cristal de Plata.

—Nunca tuviste la intención de entregar realmente el Cristal—Afirmo el joven cargando en sus brazos a la joven. Ella simplemente se recargo en su pecho, estaba muy agotada.

—Debo proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y al Cristal de Plata—Su voz era apenas un susurro—No renunciaría a ninguno de los dos.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hasta el grupo de sus amigos.

—Tuxido, hay algo que debes ver—Lo apuro Kunzite.

Mercury con la niña en brazos se acercó a ellos. Venus quito algunos mechones de la frente de la pequeña revelando una luna dorada en cuarto creciente.

—La princesa de la Luna…—Murmuro estupefacto.

—Esta es la razón por la cual su sacrificio de sangre seria inútil—Kunzite puso una mano en su hombro—El Gorgathon, también tendría que sacrificar a la pequeña.

—Hubiera querido a los dos—Tuxido afirmo horrorizado, ante la idea lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El horror se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de aquel hecho. Por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela. Pero era solo una pequeña niña.

La niña comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Unos ojos azul zafiro.

—Serenity…—Susurro Tuxido Mask, mirando a la pequeña que debía ser su amor en otra vida, pero por alguna razón no se sentía como tal.

—Ella no es Serenity—Sailor Moon se alejó lentamente del pelinegro, y tomo a la niña en sus brazos—Su nombre es Selene, es la hija de Serenity.

La niña abrazo a Sailor Moon y unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejillas. Con un lento movimiento Sailor Moon seco las lágrimas.

—Ya estoy aquí Selene, como te lo prometí. Siempre estaré para ti.

La rubia aun sentía algo débil. Había gastado mucha de su energía, pero ni importaba si Selene estaba a salvo.

—Tú has dicho que ella no es Serenity, la princesa de la Luna—Afirmo Kunzite esperando una explicación.

—Ella es hija de Serenity, nació hace un poco más de cinco años, y ha estado a mi cuidado desde su nacimiento—Respondio Sailor Moon.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Pregunto Venus.

Sailor Moon se quedó en silencio mirándolos a todos. El rostro de las chicas denotaba esperanza, ellas debían ser las Senshi guardianas de la Luna. Miro también a Tuxido y en vio su mirada expectante a la respuesta. Detrás de todos miro a los cuatro jóvenes, a ellos no los conocía. La Senshi de la Luna bajo lentamente la cabeza y negó con un movimiento.

—Yo no puedo guiarlos a ella—Guardo silencio un momento—Ella murió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por la magnitud de aquella noticia. Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron con un poco de tristeza y las Senshi palidecieron. Pero la mirada de Tuxido se llenó de absoluta tristeza.

—Ella murió un poco después del nacimiento de Selene—Beso la rubia cabeza de la niña.

Espero para ver la reacción de ellos. Suponía que las primeras en hablar serían las Senshi, ya que eran ellas la guardia de la princesa de la Luna, y su conexión con ella era más cercana, pero para su sorpresa, todos las miradas se enfocaron en el pelinegro de smoking. La mirada de Tuxido estaba fija en la de Sailor Moon, y ella pudo apreciar un dolor que jamás pensó ver en los ojos del joven.

Por qué el reaccionaria de esa manera ante la muerte de una mujer que jamás conoció.

—Imagino que ustedes son las Senshi guardianas—Dijo intentando cambiar de tema—Tu eres Tuxido Mask ¿Pero ustedes quienes son? —Miro a los cuatro Generales.

—Nosotros somos los guardianes del Príncipe Endimión—Contesto Kunzite.

—Bienvenida a Tokio, y a nuestro equipo—Continuo Venus.

—Yo, nosotras no nos vamos a quedar—Respondio Sailor Moon secamente.

—¿Qué? —Grito Mars.

—La princesa de la Luna debe permanecer con nosotros para protegerla—Venus miro a la niña en brazos de Sailor Moon.

—No puedes irte Serena—Tuxido Mask reacciono. Aquella sola idea de perderla de nuevo era impensable. Acaba de enterarse que su amor en otra vida había muerto, tal vez Sailor Moon, Serena , era su única oportunidad de encontrar el amor en esta vida—Es tu deber, tu destino…tu eres la líder de las Senshi. Tú debes guiar a Selene en el uso del Cristal de Plata.

—¿Mi destino? —La mirada de Sailor Moon se volvió fría y su voz cargada de desprecio. De repente la ira que había sentido hacia Black se dirigió a ellos—Yo no voy a ser presa de ningún destino. Y tampoco la voy a obligar a ella a cargar con un destino que solo le provocara dolor.

—Debemos pelear juntos contra el poder del Negaverso—Argumento Tuxido—Tu no podrás sola contra Black.

—El no volverá a ser capaz de encontrarnos, ni el, ni ninguno de ustedes.

—Tu estas decidiendo el destino de la princesa—Se quejó Mars—Eso es injusto.

—Le daré la oportunidad de elegir—Sailor Moon se giró con la niña en brazos, dándoles la espalda—Cuenta ella tenga la edad apropiada le diré sobre su legado y será libre de decidir. Si decide ser la princesa, la capacitare en el uso del Cristal de Plata—Los miro de reojo—Pero si decide ser una chica ordinaria. Seré yo quien la proteja de todo.

—Pero…—Intento Tuxido.

— ¡No! —Sailor Moon comenzó a alejarse—Yo jamás la obligare a vivir un destino como el que yo viví, obligada por las circunstancias—El cristal en la punta del báculo brillo envolviendo a las dos chicas. Cuando el brillo se disipo ambas habían desaparecido del lugar.

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, no esperaba tantos con el primer capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus teorías y preguntas.


	3. Soledad

**Muchas gracias por cada Review que he recibido, de verdad que me emociona cada que veo que tengo uno nuevo.**

 **En este capítulo verán el porqué del comportamiento de Serena, y como es que la princesa de la Luna esta muerta. También el origen de la nueva princesa de la Luna. Es un capitulo algo triste, o por lo menos eso me pareció mientras lo escribía.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y teorías. Cabe mencionar que es una historia corta, tal vez cinco o seis capítulos.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Soledad.**

 **.**

 _¡Yo jamás la obligare a vivir un destino como el que yo viví, obligada por las circunstancias!_

Sailor Moon apareció en una azotea en un destello de luz. La Senshi de la luna salto entre los edificios aprovechando la confidencia de la oscura noche. Unos minutos después aterrizo en uno de los callejones y la niña bajo de su espalda. Un aura envolvió a Sailor Moon y su transformación desapareció. Las largas coletas rubias fueron sustituidas por una corta cabellera negra.

La niña observo a la mujer por un momento y luego se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos.

—¡Mamá! —Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kurai tomo a la niña en brazos y juntas caminaron rumbo al hotel donde la mujer se hospedaba. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la seguridad de su habitación, la mujer condujo a la pequeña al cuarto de baño, donde preparo la bañera con agua caliente.

La pequeña entro en el agua caliente y dejo que estaba elevara la temperatura de cuerpo. Mientras tanto la mujer salió del baño y vio en el mueble un paquete y una nota.

"Srta. Kurai Keenan, en el paquete están las compras requeridas. El carga se hará directamente a la cuenta del hotel. Atentamente Gerencia"

—Kurai Keenan…—Murmuro mientras desenvolvía el paquete—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino…el único recuerdo mi antigua familia.

Saco el contenido del paquete y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Un tinte para cabello oscuro y unas tijeras fueron colocadas cerca de la bañera.

—¿Puedo salir ya mamá? —Selene dejo escapar un bostezo.

—En un momento "Leni"—Tomo las tijeras—Solo debo hacer algo en tu cabello, dejarlo un poco más parecido al mío.

—Eso sería genial mamá—Respondio la pequeña emocionada.

Después de un rato la mujer descansaba con la niña entre sus brazos. Una niña de cortos rizos del color de la noche. Un pequeño resplandor plateado apareció en la punta de los dedos de la mujer, y esta acaricio la frente de la niña para poder brindarle un sueño tranquilo, alejado de las pesadillas de los últimos días.

Pensó en lo que les había dicho a Tuxido y a los demás. Y en cierta manera todo era cierto. A pesar de que Serena aún estaba viva bajo la identidad de Kurai, la princesa Serenity había muerto. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar las circunstancias que habían llevado al nacimiento de la pequeña Selene. Una serie de acontecimientos que comenzaron con un pequeño felino parlante y que habían terminado con la muerte de su familia, y de sus sueños.

Tenía tan solo diecisiete años, cuando encontró a sus padres y a su hermano muertos. Ese día había llegado a casa, un día como cualquier otro, con la diferencia que ese estaba marcado por la frialdad y el sadismo con el que habían asesinado a los miembros de la familia Tsukino.

Su pequeño hermano dio el ultimo respiro de vida entre sus brazos. Aquel día algo dentro de ella se había roto…

"Sigues tu Sailor Moon"

Aquel mensaje era todo lo que tenía. Un mensaje marcado con sangre en la pared de la habitación.

Tiempo después, otra ciudad, otro país. Esa noche había salido a celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho con su mejor amiga. Cuando un hombre les salió al paso exigiendo sus pertenencias. Ambas habían hecho lo que el hombre pidió, pero aun así, aquel maldito descargo el contenido de su arma en su contra.

Una semana más tarde, ella había despertado en un hospital. Solo para enterarse de boca de un médico, que su amiga había muerto desangrada por varios impactos de bala. Aquello dejo su mente en blanco, pero las noticias no habían terminado.

—Usted está esperando un bebe—Había dicho el médico.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Respondio la rubia. Ella jamás había estado con ningún hombre.

El medico la había dejado sola para que asimilara los últimos sucesos, y fue en la soledad de aquella habitación que la comprensión llego a Serena.

Recordó como la noche anterior ella había soñado con un príncipe de cabellos de ébano y ojos del color del cielo nocturno. Un príncipe que había amado con todas su fuerzas a la princesa de la Luna. Y que en la noche de su décimo octavo cumpleaños se habían entregado uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, dando vida a una nueva estrella.

La cabeza le dio vueltas al comprender que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino la memoria de una vida pasada. Una vida en la que ella había sido la princesa de la Luna. La princesa que tanto habían buscado era ella misma… en ese momento su mundo exploto. Literalmente exploto. Sintió como todo el edificio tembló y el lugar se llenó de humo y fuego.

En medio de la destrucción pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida del médico y de las enfermeras. Y entre las llamas a él. El ultimo General del Negaverso.

—Te he encontrado…—Susurro el hombre, para después desaparecer.

Serena se levantó para intentar hacerle frente pero todo fue inútil. La frustración llego a ella cuando vio las decenas de cuerpo sin vida regados por todo el lugar. Personas que solo habían estado en el lugar equivocado en un momento equivocado. Personas que el único pecado cometido, era haberse topado con ella. La magia de su aura había llevado a Black hasta aquel lugar solo para toparse con ella, y demostrarle lo fácil que era encontrarla.

De nuevo, otro tiempo, otro lugar. Ella se había repuesto del ataque, después de algunas semanas. Había conseguido un empleo como secretaria en un gran edificio de oficinas. Todo había sido tranquilo hasta que el Negaverso encontró de nuevo su aura mágica. El ataque del mal no había sido nada sutil. Y ella se había enfrentado de manera estoica a los esbirros de la oscuridad. Pero la batalla había destruido el edificio, haciéndolo arden en llamas.

Sailor Moon trato de salvar a la personas, pero aun así cerca de cien personas habían perecido esa noche. El aprendizaje le estaba cobrando un precio muy alto. Comprendió que no importara a donde fuera, el Negaverso siempre estaría detrás de ella. Tendría que moverse constantemente.

El día que su bebe llego al mundo, ella se encontraba huyendo. Esa tarde se encontraba en un café, cuando el mundo se tornó oscuro y perdió el conocimiento. Pequeñas vistas de un memoria, le permitían recordar cómo fue llevada en ambulancia hasta un hospital cercano donde dio a luz a una pequeña niña de cabello dorados.

Con el primer llanto de su hija, también vino el terror. Los integrantes del equipo médico no eran otros más que los miembros del Negaverso. Black se había burlado de ella, para después exigirle la reliquia sagrada de la Luna. El Cristal de Plata.

El oscuro General, tomo a la bebe en brazos y la amenazo con un filoso escalpelo.

—Entrégueme el Cristal de Plata—Exigió de nuevo.

—Yo…Yo no lo tengo—Confeso la chica, viendo con terror como el hombre encajaba el filoso metal en la espalda de la niña.

Serena sintió como un líquido caliente y espeso empezó a brotar de su espalda. De alguna manera había logrado que las heridas de su pequeña fueran transferidas a su cuerpo.

Una y otra vez el General mutilo la espalda de la pequeña, mientras Serena gritaba de dolor. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Serena, cayendo sobre las sabanas que ahora estaban teñidas de carmesí. Todas su lágrimas, excepto una.

Una de sus lágrimas se había quedado suspendida delante de ella, solidificándose en un brillante Cristal. El legendario Cristal de Plata brillo con un aura plateada, y una onda expansiva choco contra el General, envolviendo a la pequeña en una burbuja de luz. Aquel suceso provoco la transformación de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, tomo a su hija en brazos y se alejó del lugar. Su cuerpo estaba débil y su uniforme se comenzaba a teñir de rojo. Mientras salía del hospital, miro con horror la misma escena de su pasado. Los cuerpos sin vida de personas regadas por el suelo. Médicos, enfermeras, pacientes. Hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Todos muertos, víctimas de una epidemia llamada "Serena Tsukino"

Miro entre sus brazos aquello que debería ser lo más preciado para ella, y no sintió nada, absolutamente nada. Aquella noche algo dentro de ella había muerto.

Tres semanas después, la niña de cabellos rubios había sido adoptada por una pareja joven. La única condición de su antigua madre: Ser llamada como la diosa de la Luna.

En la oscuridad de un cuarto de baño, la mujer de dorados cabellos dejo que el agua corriera libre hasta derramarse de la bañera. Ya nada podía hacer, ya nada importaba. La vida escapaba de ella, al igual que la sangre escapaba de las heridas en su muñecas.

* * *

—Serenity…Serenity…—Lo voz le llego como un susurro en medio de la oscuridad de la muerte.

La chica abrió los ojos y la brillante luz de plata lastimo sus pupilas. Lentamente se sentó sobre aquella suave cama, y miro alrededor. Estaba cubierta por sabanas de seda de plata. Era una gran habitación con blancas paredes y piso de mármol. Un gran ventanal enmarcado con cortinas blanca e hilo dorado. Pequeños adornos de una luna dorada, brillaban en la parte superior de la cortina.

Aquel lugar era realmente lujoso, aunque más que lujoso, era irreal y sublime. Era imposible que estuviera en un hospital.

Un sobresalto llego a ella, cuando observo a la mujer sentada en el borde de la cama. Una mujer de majestuosa belleza e imponente presencia. El cabello de plata le caía largo en dos largas coletas adornadas con dos redondos chongitos. Un estilo que era como el de ella misma. Entre los mechones plateados de su frente brillaba, una luna dorada en cuarto creciente.

—Serenity…—La mujer la miro con dulzura en su lila mirada—Mi pequeña niña—Estiro su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Serena. El tacto fue suave y cálido—Has soportado mucho dolor—La mirada de la mujer se tornó triste—Aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, aprender y experimentar, antes de terminar con esta vida—Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la mujer.

Serena la miro y también dejo escapar el llanto, aquella mujer la llenaba de melancolía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto.

—Es el palacio de la Luna—Respondio la mujer.

—No entiendo, yo…

—Tú estabas muriendo—Respondio la mujer—Necesitabas curarte y te he traído aquí, en este lugar tus heridas sanaran y podrás recuperarte.

—Pero yo no…—Se quejó Serena.

—Aún tienes mucho por vivir, mi pequeña—La mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana—Hay muchas personas que necesitan de ti. Simplemente no podía quedarme viendo como tu vida terminaba…tu destino está más allá de morir desangrada en la soledad.

—¿Mi destino? —Pregunto con tristeza—Usted no lo entiende ¿Acaso mi destino es ver como todas las personas que están cerca de mi mueren? —Las lagrimas corrieron de nuevo por su mejillas y su voz se rompió—¿Mi destino es ser como una epidemia que va matando todo lo que toca? ¡ Todas esas personas murieron solo por estar cerca de mí! —Grito llena de frustración y furia.

La mujer dejo su lugar junto a la ventana y regreso junto a Serena. Tomo sus manos entre la suyas y las giro para que la rubia pudiera verlas. A lo largo de sus muñecas se podían ver las cicatrices de las heridas que ella misma se había causado. Sin embargo en vez de ser de color rojo, las heridas eran de color plata suave.

—El mundo aun te necesita—La mujer paso uno de sus dedos por la cicatriz—Eres mi hija Serenity, aunque quisiera yo no podría verte morir de nuevo—La miro directamente a los ojos—Yo hubiera querido que tu vida fuera la de una chica normal, pero tienes un legado…

—Yo no lo quiero—Aparto la mirada—Solo quiero estar sola.

—¿Aun a costa de la vida de Selene?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe—Ella es libre ahora, esta oculta al poder del Negaverso, mientras esté lejos de mi estará segura.

—Serenity…—La mujer paso un mano por la mejilla de su hija borrando el rastro de una lagrima—Ella al igual que tu, reencarno en una nueva vida. En el tiempo del Milenio de plata, la princesa de la Luna encontró a su alma gemela y juntos concibieron una nueva vida. Desgraciadamente en este tiempo también sucedió la caída del reino de la Luna, y cuando yo los envié a todos al futuro, también envié a tu hijo, para que naciera cuando llegara el momento.

Serena recordó al hombre de cabellos negros. El hombre que había amado, el fantasma de su recuerdo se perdió en su memoria.

—El también renació en la Tierra—Sonrió la mujer—El padre de Selene, espera para entrar en su vida.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunto—¿Por qué no lo guías a Selene?

—El está donde debe estar. En su momento volverán a estar juntos. Él también debe enfrentar su propia batalla, y no tiene la libertad de buscar a su hija—Respondio la mujer con calma—Tu eres la única. Que estés lejos de ella, solo significa que no tiene a nadie que la proteja. Al igual que tu ella tiene un aura de luz. El Negaverso ha encontrado a Selene.

—¿Qué?

—Selene, ya no es un bebe, ella ha crecido han pasado casi dos años—Entre sus manos apareció un orbe, y Serena pudo ver en su interior la imagen de un niña de cabellos dorados con lágrimas en sus ojos de zafiro. Había terror reflejado en ellos.

—¿Dónde está?—El instinto de protección había renacido de nuevo en ella.

—El poder del Cristal de Plata te guiara a ella…

Sailor Moon inspeccionó la destrucción a su alrededor, todo lo que quedaba de la cuarta mayor fortaleza del Negaverso era un montón de ruinas y cenizas. En su mano brillaba con fuerza el Cristal de Plata. Con un gesto de la mano libre la burbuja plateada que protegía su precioso tesoro floto hasta quedar delante de ella.

Con delicadeza estiro la mano hasta posarla sobre la blanca mejilla de la pequeña dormida.

—¿Cómo pude haberte abandonado?, eres la joya más preciada que podría tener—Dejo escapar un suspiro.

La niña abrió lentamente los ojos y la miro desde el fondo azul oscuro que era su mirada. Los ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de él. La pequeña envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de la guerrera de la Luna. La luz de plata las envolvió para desaparecer de aquel lugar y por primera vez, Sailor Moon, escucho aquella palabra.

—Mamá…

Desde ese momento habían pasado tres años, tres años de correr y esconderse. Nunca pudieron ser capaces de salir del radar del mal por mucho tiempo. El Negaverso siempre terminaba por detectar su aura mágica.

A pesar de la creciente soledad que Serena sentía, cada día estaba más viva y llena de esperanza. No había sentido algo así desde que sus padres murieran, y ahora su hija le daba una nueva razón para vivir.

Pero todo había cambiado hace un mes…

Un Youma había aparecido en la cuidad, y Sailor Moon se vio obligada a dejar a su pequeña hija sola, para defender a los inocentes. Que estúpida había sido. Todo aquello fue solo una trampa, para apartarla de la heredera lunar.

Black había capturado a Selene.

"Entrégame el Cristal de Plata, o matare a la pequeña"

Había dicho el General, antes de desaparecer con su hija. Desde entonces Serena, ahora como Kurai, había buscado sin tregua al General del Negaverso. Una búsqueda que la había llevado de nuevo a Tokio. Pero no se quedaría, ella y su hija tendrían que escapar a un nuevo lugar, un lugar más seguro.

* * *

El grupo de chicos camino hasta llegar cerca del lago congelado. Estaban dispuestos a pasar un rato tranquilo, lejos de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Algunos de ellos pensaban en la batalla que habían librado contra el ser de la oscuridad, mientras que otros pensaban en la pequeña niña que era la heredera de la mujer que habían jurado proteger.

Pero para él, lo que más rondaba en su mente era ella… la cabeza de chorlito, Sailor Moon, Serena.

Darién se alejó un poco del grupo y vio como sus amigos se formaban en cuatro parejas y comenzaban a patinar en la zona de hielo. Instintivamente su mente voló de nuevo hacia Sailor Moon. Recordó como en un momento de debilidad de la rubia, él había podido sentir el conjunto de emociones de la chica. Por un momento la chica había aceptado quedarse con ellos, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando mencionaron que era parte de su destino. La ira había aumentado en ella y llena de determinación se había alejado… nuevamente.

Él sabía que ella los necesitaba a su lado, aunque los demás pensaran que era más terca que una roca, el conocía la fragilidad detrás de fuerza. No tenía duda alguna de que Serena sería capaz de guiar a Selene en su camino hasta que la niña fuera una adulta. Serena protegería siempre a la pequeña asegurándose que tuviera una vida feliz y tranquila. Pero lo que preocupaba a Darién, era lo que sucedería con Serena después de eso. Él había percibido en ella un cansancio, que no era solamente producto de las batallas, había algo más. Y no dudaba que una vez terminada su misión, la rubia abandonaría para siempre el camino.

La noche anterior la rubia se había colado en sus sueños por primera vez en muchos tiempo. Usualmente siempre soñaba con la lejana princesa de la Luna, pero aquello más que sueños se estaban convirtiendo en fantasías nocturnas. El ultimo sueño que tuvo con la princesa de la Luna, había sido hace casi cinco años. Una punzada en el pecho le hizo adivinar que probablemente fue en el tiempo en que ella había muerto.

En ese sueño podía ver a la princesa de la Luna llorando y en agonía, el trataba de abrazarla pero ella se desvanecía en sus brazos. fue casi en ese tiempo que comenzó a soñar con Serena y Sailor Moon. En esos sueños él la abrazaba y la amaba al igual que lo había hecho con la princesa de la Luna. Con el tiempo los sueños se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta que finalmente dejo de soñar. Él sabía que la vida de Serena se había complicado mucho, no sabía exactamente de qué forma, pero siempre se preguntó por qué ella no había regresado a Tokio para buscar ayuda.

Los pensamientos de Darién fueron interrumpidos cuando una pequeña niña pasó junto a él. El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue.

" _Selene"_

Pero aquella pequeña tenia los rizos cortos y de un color oscuro.

—Leni, vuelve aquí.

Darién se giró para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Una mujer de cortos cabellos negros y mirada de caoba caminaba lentamente hacia él. Todo paso tan rápido. La mujer dio un paso en falso, y de inmediato él se lanzó para ayudarla y ambos terminaron sobre el frio hielo.

Darién levanto la mirada y se topó con los ojos de la mujer, unos ojos como los de…no, no los de esa mujer eran de color oscuro. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en ella.

La mujer de cabellos negros le sonrió y se puso de pie extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella—Me resbale—Sonrió.

Darién tomo la mano de la mujer y al tocarla una corriente le recorrió el brazo. ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro. El silencio fue interrumpido por una infantil voz.

—¿Quién es él? —Pregunto la niña.

Darién se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, para ver a la pequeña niña.

—Mi nombre es Darién.

La niña miro a la mujer, y ella asintió.

—Mi nombre es Leni, y ella es mi…—Dudo un poco—Mi tía Kurai—Termino con una sonrisa y se alejó patinando.

Kurai miro en dirección a la niña y luego volvió a mirar al chico.

—Es muy inquieta. Alguna vez conocí a un Darién—Dijo finalmente—Cuando era más joven…Era muy parecido a ti.

—No debió haber sido fácil—Respondio el chico con una sonrisa—No soy una persona fácil de soportar, seguramente lo odiabas.

—En realidad era alguien insoportable—La chica bromeo.

Sin quererlo ella llego a su mente. Recordó como Serena lo odiaba. En algún momento él pensó que la rubia era una niña linda, y que seguramente en el futuro sería una mujer hermosa.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —Pregunto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hasta una banca.

—No lo sé—Respondio—Eso fue hace muchos años. Por suerte jamás se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él, me habría muerto de vergüenza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Debo ir con mi sobrina—Dijo la mujer y se alejó patinando.

El pelinegro se quedó sentado mirando a la mujer, algo en ella le resultaba realmente familiar. El pensamiento de que Serena aun podía estar en Tokio vino a su mente, pero de inmediato lo descarto, seguramente ella se había vuelto a ir lejos. La única similitud entre aquella mujer y la cabeza de chorlito, era que ambas habían conocido a un Darién cuando eran jóvenes.

Finalmente se decidió a ir a patinar, tal vez le serviría para distraerse de sus pensamientos y de ella…

Kurai deslizó en el hielo, manteniendo un ojo en Selene. Vio a Darién por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió para sí misma. Estaba bastante segura de que era Darién Chiba. El mismo Darién que había odiado y adorado al mismo tiempo. Parecía haber madurado durante la última década, pero era claro que el no había sido capaz de reconocerla.

Andrew, le había dicho una vez que ella era la única que lo atormentaba de esa manera. Ella Respondio que era un honor del cual podía haber prescindido.

Las peleas con el engreído Darién Chiba habían sido sin duda divertidas. No le había mentido cuando le dijo que en su juventud había sentido un flechazo por él. Pero ese sentimiento solo fue evidente para ella después de haberse mudado, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Darién era más fuerte que el gusto por Tuxido Mask.

Kurai patino hasta quedar cerca de Leni, para enseñarle algunos trucos. La mujer dio un salto y comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás, cuando choco de lleno con algo. Y ambos fueron a caer sobre el hielo.

Cuando bajo la mirada se topó con los ojos de Darién. Miro el azul profundo y recordó por que se había enamorado de el en el pasado. El joven le sonrió y eso aumento los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Acaso no sabes patinar? —Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía—Contesto mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—Interrumpió la niña—No trates de caminar, deslízate—dijo patinando como muestra, alejándose de nuevo.

Kurai miro al pelinegro y le sonrió con simpatía.

—Ella te dio un buen consejo—Se alejó un poco—Prueba lo que ella dijo y tal vez puedas permanecer en posición vertical.

Minako le dio un codazo a su compañero Kevin, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la pareja de pelinegros.

—Mira hacia allá—Dijo la rubia—Creo alguien ha encontrado con que distraerse de sus preocupaciones.

Kevin miro en dirección de donde su novia indicaba y su expresión denoto sorpresa.

—¿Es Darién? ¿Con una mujer?

Vieron a Darién a punto de caer, salvado oportunamente por su compañera de patinaje.

—Él se ha enamorado de ella—Dijo Minako.

—Ya lo creo—Respondio Kevin.

De repente la expresión en la cara de Minako cambio mientras miraba en dirección de la pequeña de cabello negro.

—Kevin, esa niña—Dijo seriamente—Ella esta patinando sobre el hielo delgado.

—Tienes razón—Respondio en el mismo tono—Pero no creo que se dé cuenta del peligro.

—¡DARIEN! —Grito la rubia, provocando que todos voltearan hacia ella, incluidos Darién y su amiga.

Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, el sonido del hielo al partiste, y el grito de la pequeña.

Kurai giro aterrada hacia el lugar del alboroto. Su ojos se abrieron presas del terror.

—¡SELENE!

La mujer de cabellos negros se lanzó en dirección de la pequeña en un rápido movimiento, mientras que Darién se quedó inmóvil con aquella palabra haciendo eco en su mente.

" _Selene"_

El movimiento de la mujer había sido rápido y certero, en un segundo se encontraba sobre la pequeña y antes de que cayeran al frio hielo ambas habían saltado hasta un extremo del lago.

Kevin y Mina se miraron uno al otro, no necesitaban palabras para saber en que estaban pensado.

Sailor Moon.

Serena abrazó Selene cerca de ella.

—Por todos los dioses, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. Creo que es mejor irnos pequeña.

—Si…—Respondio la niña en un susurro.

Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lago congelando, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Aun si mirar sabía que era Darién.

—Estamos bien, no te preocupes—Dijo secamente.

—¿Serena?—Dijo él.

—No entiendo—Contesto ella, dándole la espalda.

—Eres Serena Tsukino—La emoción en su voz era realmente palpable.

—Mi nombre es Kurai Keenan. Mi sobrina estuvo a punto de caer en el frio hielo, debo llevarla y abrigarla, nosotras tenemos que tomar un avión esta tarde—Dijo sin ningún tono en particular.

Él se acercó y puso una mano encima de su hombro. Detrás de él los demás se acercaron a la pareja.

—Aléjate de mí—Dijo sin más. Alejándose del grupo que solo miraba la escena en silencio.

Darién observo en silencio como la mujer se alejaba. Era Serena estaba seguro, y esa niña era Selene, había sentido su presencia en el momento de pánico.

—¿Es ella? —Pregunto Minako.

—Ella se ira—Dijo Darién—Aseguro que tomaría un avión esta tarde. Hay tres aeropuertos en la cercanía, debemos separarnos y buscarla.

—¿Estas seguro? —Pregunto Amy—Ella parece estar realmente segura de no estar cerca de nosotros.

—Debemos hacerlo. Selene es la princesa de la Luna, nuestro deber es protegerla, incluso mis Generales deben a la Luna la segunda oportunidad en esta vida—Se quedó en silencio un momento—Y Serena…Serena es una de nosotros, ella debe estar con aquí, ella necesita nuestra ayuda. Yo la necesito aquí…


	4. Revelación

**.**

 **Capítulo 4: Revelación.**

 **.**

Entre la multitud de personas que se movían de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar el vuelo que los llevaría a su destino, tres personas de miraban inquietas hacia varios lados buscando a la persona que era su razón de estar en aquel aeropuerto. Reí miro entre las personas con la esperanza de encontrar a una mujer en compañía de una niña pequeña, pero al parecer aquel par no querían ser encontradas.

— ¡Esto es inútil! —Se quejó Jake con un gruñido.

—Ella podría no estar aquí —Asintió Kevin.

Reí se acercó hasta el rubio y puso su mano en su hombro tratando de que se calmara. Ella realmente lograba ese efecto en él.

Desde toda su altura Kevin volvió a lanzar una rápida mirada al mar de gente tratando de divisar a la mujer que era Sailor Moon, inconscientemente busco a una mujer rubia con peinado de chongitos, hasta que se recordó que la mujer que buscaban era morena de cabello corto, un rasgo idéntico a los de la mayoría en aquella terminar.

—Esta es un búsqueda inútil —Se quejó una vez más Jake —Todo por un príncipe enamorado —Se quedó mudo cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Reí en su brazo.

—El Negaverso está aquí —Susurro la chica.

—Debemos separarnos, si ellos están aquí, también lo está ella —Kevin ordeno —Avisare a los… —Pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte temblor que sacudió por completo el lugar.

Seguido de la violenta sacudida, una onda de explosión lleno el lugar estallando locales y lanzando a las personas a suelo, solo los tres guerreros se mantuvieron en pie. De la nada varios Youmas de sombras comenzaron a aparecer atacando a las personas. Aprovechando el desastre los tres llamaron el poder de sus transformaciones y se lanzaron al ataque.

—¡Fuego de Marte!

—¡Llamarada!

El ataque de fuego combinado fue disparado contra los Youmas desapareciendo varios en el acto.

Kunzite se lanzó a uno de los Youmas de mayor tamaño y desenfundo su espada.

—¡Tajo Celeste!

Lanzo la estocada partiendo al Youmas en dos.

—¡Vamos salgan de aquí! —Mars comenzó a gritar a la gente para que se alejaran del lugar, y las personas corrían hacia las salidas.

A su lado Kunzite y Jedite, seguían lanzado estocadas a los Youmas dejando el camino libre a las personas.

—¡Eres un maldito!

Los tres se giraron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel grito y pudieron ver a Black frente a la Senshi de la Luna que cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña. El uniforme de Sailor Moon estaba sucio y roto por el impacto del ataque anterior, y un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Te dije que te encontraría de nuevo —Gruño el oscuro General. Levanto su mano y una ráfaga de energía fue lanzada de nuevo hacia la Senshi.

Sailor Moon fue lanzada varios metros en el aire por el impacto del potente ataque. Sin quererlo soltó a la pequeña que sostenía y callo en el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

—Selene… —Murmuro Sailor Moon.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, una ráfaga de esferas de energía oscura fueron lanzadas hacia ellas dos.

—Este es el fin de la Princesa de la Luna —Escupió Black.

El lugar estallo por completo y el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse hasta quedar todo en escombros. Cuando el humo se disipo los tres guerreros se acercaron hasta el lugar de batalla, y pudieron ver como entre los escombros Sailor Moon batallaba por salir. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por numerosas heridas de donde manaba la sangre abundante.

Sailor Moon se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y busco con la mirada a la pequeña niña. La vio a pocos metros enterrada entre varias piedras. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Selene…Hija… —Susurro cerca del cuerpo de la pequeña y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un aura de plata comenzó a envolver su cuerpo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y se giraba hacia el oscuro general.

—¡Revolución Estelar de Plata!

Un destructivo bólido de energía fue lanzado hacia todos lados. La onda expansiva de plata lleno por completo el lugar destruyendo a todos los Youmas de la oscuridad.

Black miro hacia adelante intentando encontrar a la guerrera de la Luna, pero esta había desaparecido. No fue hasta que sintió su presencia a un lado que se dio cuenta de los sucedido. La senshi se había movido rápidamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del general.

Los ojos dorados de Black se encontraron con los azules de Sailor Moon y por un momento sintió miedo al ver la furia contenida en aquella mirada.

—¡Revolución Estelar de Plata! —Susurro Sailor Moon de frente al General. Pero esta vez el ataque no fue global, sino una pequeña esfera de energía que impacto al General a quema ropa.

Black salió lanzado hasta proyectarse contra uno de los muros que aún se mantenían en pie. El General quedo tirado en el suelo, con una enorme herida abierta en el pecho, y miro de nuevo en dirección de Sailor Moon.

—Regresare… —Mientras con una mano intentaba detener la sangre que manaba de la herida, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Sailor Moon cayo de rodillas al suelo, sin energías. Pero algo más grande la obligo a ponerse de pie. Cojeando de la pierna derecha se encamino hasta donde estaba la pequeña princesa. La mitad inferior del cuerpo de la niña había sido aplastado por enorme pedazo de cemento. Gruesos hilos de sangre corrían aun por los labios y nariz de Selene.

Haciendo acopio de todas su fuerza, Sailor Moon trato de levantar la pesada pieza de cemento para liberar el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña, pero el esfuerzo hizo que sus heridas comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo y cayo sentada sobre el suelo. De inmediato Kunzite y Jedite se acercaron y entre ambos movieron el cemente, solo para descubrir el cuerpo aplastado de Selene. La niña estaba cubierta de polvo y sangre seca.

Sailor Mars se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la pequeña y coloco sus dedos en su cuello. Después de un momento se giró hacia los Generales y luego vio hacia Sailor Moon.

—Yo…lo siento —Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta —Ella…Lo siento —Dijo nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Apártense… —Dijo Sailor Moon en un hilo de voz mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Selene.

Sailor Moon tomo el cuerpo de hija entre sus brazos y un aura plateada comenzó a envolverlas a ambas.

Kunzite miro a la Senshi y vio cómo su cara comenzaba a palidecer y sus heridas sangraban aún más.

—Sailor Moon, detente —Comprendiendo lo que ella trataba de hacer —Está muerta. No podemos hacer nada —Se acercó para detenerla.

En ese momento el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente para detenerse después de unos minutos. La niña abrió lentamente los ojos.

Sin energía Sailor Moon se dejó caer hacia atrás perdiendo su transformación, pero fue atrapada por Kunzite.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de policía.

—Debemos irnos —Dijo Kunzite con Serena en brazos, mientras Jedite tomaba a Selene.

—No… —Susurro Serena —…Nosotras debemos irnos.

—Nada de eso —Refuto Kunzite —Ustedes están muy heridas, necesitan nuestra ayuda, si no es por ti, hazlo por Selene.

Ante aquella perspectiva Serena dejo de negarse y descanso en los brazos del General.

* * *

Luna contuvo un grito de terror al ver al grupo que entraba en el salón de la mansión. Un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al ver Serena en brazos de Kunzite.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Pregunto.

—La encontramos —Explico sin más Jedite.

—Llama a Amy y Zack para que revisen a las dos —Ordeno Kunzite —También debemos avisar a Darién de lo sucedido. La pequeña se encuentra bien, pero Serena sigue sangrando.

" _Darién"_

El corazón de Serena, dio un respingo al escuchar aquel nombre.

Luna asintió y comenzó a moverse para preparar todo. Mientras tanto Kunzite y Jedite se encaminaron hacia una de las habitaciones donde colocaron a las dos chicas en un lugar para descansar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ustedes con Darién Chiba? —Pregunto Serena recostada en la cama.

—Él es nuestro príncipe, el heredero de la Tierra, Endimión —Contesto Kunzite —Tu debes conocerlo como Tuxido Mask.

—Esto debe ser una broma —Se quejó ella.

—¿No lo sabias?—Kunzite alzo ambas cejas —Esta mañana parecían muy amigables en el lago de hielo.

—Así que realmente es el —Dijo más para sí misma —No estaba segura —Respondio —No le digas que estamos aquí —Pidió.

—Me temo que eso es imposible—Contesto y luego miro a la niña, que yacía en otra cama—Intenta descansar. Amy vendrá para revisar tus heridas.

Ella le devolvió una mirada cansada y cerro lentamente los ojos. El General aprovecho el momento y salió de la habitación en silencio. Pasados unos minutos Serena abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la niña que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de a un lado. La tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio que las heridas de la pequeña poco a poco desparecían.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y camino hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se limpió un poco de la mugre y sangre que aún tenía en el rostro. Una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a manar lentamente se sus heridas. Sintió como el agotamiento hacia presa de ella, pero dormir solo la haría vulnerable a las pesadillas, tenía que planear su próximo movimiento ahora que Black estaba herido. Miro sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo, había perdido los pupilentes marrón y ahora sus ojos brillaban azules.

—Es el…—Se dijo a si misma—Siempre fue el…—Recordó al príncipe de cabellos negros que aparecía en sus sueños, el príncipe que era padre de su hija—Darién es Endimión, el alma gemela de Serenity, y amor en esta vida de Serena—Las lágrimas corrieron por su mejillas al darse cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Mientras se enjugaba las manos, sus dedos recorrieron las cicatrices en sus muñecas. Su sangre Selenita, esa que tanto había negado, le había brindado sin duda una mayor curación regenerativa. Después de secarse salió hacia la habitación para encontrarse con un peculiar visitante.

—Serena…—Digo la consejera—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Luna…—Serena miro a la que fuera su amiga en el pasado. Y ambas se lanzaron para abrazarse. Serena tomo a la pequeña gatita entre sus brazos.

—Has cambiado—Dijo mientras miraba los cabellos negros de la mujer.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, estoy cansada—Miro a Selene—Y debo cuidar de ella.

—¿Es su hija? —Pregunto—¿De la princesa?

—Es hija de Ella y de…—Se detuvo antes de continuar.

—No entiendo—Luna vio a su amiga.

—Es algo complicado de contar. Ahora quisiera descansar un poco.

Luna entendió la situación y se encamino a la salida.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado…—Dijo mientras salía, Serena le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo sola en la habitación se acercó hasta su hija y acaricio su oscuro cabello. Había tomado una decisión y no habría vuelta atrás. Se agacho hasta besar la frente de su pequeña.

—¿Mama? —Dijo la niña entre sueños.

—Descansa pequeña—Dijo Serena—Solo quiero darte algo y luego volverás a Dormir—De entre sus ropas saco el broche que había recibido hace diez años y en su interior coloco el Cristal de Plata. Y lo puso en manos de la niña—Mantenlo seguro, él te guiara hasta tu padre, Endimión—Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla—Recuerda que yo siempre te amare.

La niña volvió a dormir con el broche entre sus manitas, mientras Serena se encaminaba hasta el gran ventanal, la hora había llegado.

* * *

Amy giro el pomo de la puerta sin resultado alguno y luego se giró para mirar a Kevin.

—Está cerrado.

Kevin puso una mueca de molestia y saco un llave plateada que introdujo en la cerradura, giro el pomo y esta vez cedió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando entraron en la habitación y esta estaba vacía, con excepción de la niña que dormía en la cama.

—Se ha ido—Dijo Amy mirando el ventanal abierto.

Darién camino rápidamente hasta la habitación y entro bruscamente, para encontrar a Amy y Minako lavando el cuerpo de la pequeña Selene, en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto—¿Dónde está ella?

Kevin lo miro a los ojos con una mueca de preocupación.

—No lo sabemos—Respondio—Ella regreso con nosotros, pidió un poco de privacidad y cuando volvimos para revisarla se había ido.

—Pero…—Dijo el pelinegro.

—Lo peor es que ella está gravemente herida—Interrumpió Amy, abandonando el cuarto de baño—Tiene varias heridas abiertas.

—¿Tienen idea de a donde pudo ir? —Pregunto con tono serio.

—No…—Kevin negó con la cabeza—Jake intento seguir su pista, pero fue inútil, no hay rastro—Miro a Darién directo a los ojos—¿Tal vez si tu…?

—¿Mi enlace con ella? —Sonrió con amargura—Está bloqueado. Ahora menos que nunca puedo sentirla—De repente su atención se dirigió hacia la pequeña Selene—¿Va a estar bien? —Pregunto.

—Su cuerpo se cura a un ritmo acelerado—Asintió Amy—Debe ser sangre Selenita. Aunque hay algo que no comprendo cómo fue que sobrevivió al ataque.

—Ella en realidad murió—Confirmo Kevin—Ella no estaba respirando y Reí no pudo sentir su pulso, y su cuerpo estaba aplastado—Prosiguió en voz baja para que la niña no pudiera escuchar—Luego Serena la envolvió con una luz de plata y la niña estaba viva de nuevo.

—¿Serena hizo eso? —Pregunto incrédulo.

—Darién, ella estaba bastante herida y después de revivir a Selene, pensé que ella misma moriría—Confeso—Esta muy débil.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Minako salió del baño con la niña envuelta en una pijama. Darién se acercó y se inclinó delante de ella.

—¿Leni, me recuerdas?

La niña lo miro y asintió lentamente.

—Eres el hombre que cayo junto con mi tía.

—Así es, soy Darién—Dijo suavemente—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a tu tía?

La niña se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada.

—Por favor—Suplico el—Tu tía está gravemente herida, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda.

—No lo sé—Admitió ella, y luego dudo un segundo—Solo mi papa lo sabe.

Darién abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquella declaración y miro a sus amigos. Todos parecían realmente interesados en aquella información.

—¿Tu papa? —Pregunto Minako.

—Ella me dijo que su regalo me guiaría a mi papa, supongo que él debe saber dónde encontrarla—Y se lanzó a la cama y saco de debajo de la almohada algo y regreso junto a Darién—Mira—En sus manos sostenía el broche de Sailor Moon.

Darién estiro la mano para tomar el broche, pero ella lo alejo rápidamente.

—No…—Miro a Darién directo a los ojos—Mi ma…—Se detuvo—Mi tía dijo que solo mi papa podía tocarlo.

Darién se quedó mirando a la pequeña. Ella había estado a punto de llamar a Serena de otra manera ¿Acaso ella?

— ¿Quién es tu papa Selene? —Pregunto sin más Kevin.

La niña lo miro asustada ante la revelación de su nombre, pero el toque de Darién en su hombro la hizo relajarse.

—Todo está bien—Dijo el de manera suave.

Ella lo miro y asintió.

—Mi papa se llama Endimión…

El mundo giro completamente para Darién, ante aquellas palabras…Endimión había dicho ella.

— ¿Quieres decir el príncipe Endimión? —Pregunto Kevin aun incrédulo.

La niña sonrió y asintió.

—Ahora entiendo por sus ojos son tan parecidos a los suyos—Susurro Minako.

—Selene—Kevin se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña— ¿sabes que a veces las personas tienen más de un nombre? —Pregunto— ¿Al igual que tía es Sailor Moon? ¿Tú lo sabias?

La pequeña asintió tímidamente. Kevin continúo.

—El otro nombre de Darién es—Miro a Darién antes de continuar—Él es el príncipe Endimión de la Tierra.

La niña se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se giró para mirar a Darién. Los ojos azul oscuro de ambos se encontraron, unos ojos tan idénticos llenos de asombro y sorpresa.

— ¿Papi? —pregunto la niña y el asintió. La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y la niña le ofreció le broche. Darién extendió la mano para tomarlo y en cuanto lo toco todo su mundo se tornó lleno de luz.

* * *

Aun aturdido Darién abrió los ojos de nuevo, solo para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Ahora estaba en un lugar gris y con tenue luz. El pelinegro camino algunos pasos y se detuvo cuando miro dos figuras. La primera recostada sobre un altar de piedra, cubierta por un velo blanco, y la segunda de rodillas ante el altar.

Reconoció a la figura arrodillada, era Serena. Trato de acercarse a ella, pero una pared invisible lo detuvo a un metro de distancia. Golpeo la pared para tratar de atravesarla, pero todo fue inútil. Después de unos segundos fijo su mirada una vez más en Serena y pudo apreciar varias heridas en su espalda, como hechas con algún objeto cortante, y no era todo de un par de heridas en sus muñecas manaba la sangre. Sus largas coletas doradas se habían tenido de carmesí por la sangre, y sus ojos estaban vacíos y oscuros. Ella estaba agonizando.

Darién giro alrededor del campo de fuerza para tratar de acercarse, cuando la otra figura llamo su atención. Era una mujer con un largo vestido blanco, pero no podía ver sus facciones ya que el velo la cubría. Pero lo que sí pudo apreciar fue el cuerpo decadente, un cuerpo que estaba casi en los huesos. Un sobresalto lo invadió, cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer en el altar respiraba lentamente tal vez, una vez cada minuto.

—Ella está muriendo—Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Darién se giró para mirar de quien provenía. Una mujer alta y de imponente presencia lo miraba con un par de ojos lila claro. Su cabello plateado caía largo en dos coletas adornadas con dos chongitos…justo como ella solía usarlo. La mujer camino hasta quedar a su lado.

—Parece como si su destino fuera ser destruida—Dijo con tristeza mirando a Serena—Tal vez así es. El destino busca forjar en ella algo mucho más fuerte y grande lo que ya es—Continuo—Sin embargo, ella está muy sola.

—Ella no me permite acercarme—Dijo con una mezcla de amargura y rabia—Ella cerro su enlace conmigo, no puedo encontrarla.

—Ha sufrido mucho—La mujer lo miro con ojos compasivos—Ella solo ha intentado protegerse del Negaverso. Pero si tu realmente hubieras querido encontrarla lo hubieras hecho, su destino esta estrechamente ligado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Darién sin entender a qué se refería. Miro a la mujer y se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era a ella, sus ojos y sus facciones tan similares.

La mujer se movió y atravesó el campo de fuerza y se acercó hasta la mujer en el altar quitando lentamente el velo de su cara, descubriendo solo su frente. Entre los mechones rubios brillaba dorada la luna en cuarto creciente.

— ¿Es la princesa Serenity? —Pregunto alarmado, y volvió a golpear el campo de fuerza.

La mujer retiro por completo el velo de la chica y Darién se quedó congelado en su lugar. Los rasgos de la mujer en el altar eran idénticos a los de la mujer arrodillada ante él. La mujer se inclinó y beso la frente de la princesa de la Luna, y después se arrodillo ante Serena para tocar las heridas sangrantes calmando el flujo.

—Mi hija está muriendo—Dijo finalmente—Su destino ha destruido su espíritu, y pronto pasara lo mismo con su cuerpo físico a menos que hagamos algo—Miro a Darién—Ella no puede estar sola por más tiempo. Solo tú puedes ser su fuerza, solo tú puedes curarla—Suplico.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Pregunto. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que el tiempo se estaba agotando.

—Su espíritu está muriendo—Dijo mirando a la princesa en el altar—Su cuerpo está enfermo debes de cuidar de ella—Esta vez miro a la chica de rodillas.

—Yo lo hare…—Dijo con determinación.

—Quisiera hacer más, pero mi tiempo ha terminado, ahora todo depende de ti…

* * *

Una brillante luz lleno el lugar y Darién cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba delante de sus amigos. Aun sostenía el broche entre sus manos, pero este se había abierto revelando su contenido. El legendario Cristal de plata brillaba en sus manos.

—Solo los herederos de la Luna, pueden usar el poder del Cristal de Plata—Susurro amargamente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Minako.

—Solo la familia real de la Luna, puede controlar esto—Dijo sosteniendo el Cristal de Plata—Serena no es la excepción, por ella es la princesa de la Luna. Serena es Serenity.


	5. ¿Destino?

**Muchas gracias por cada Review que he recibido, de verdad que me emociona cada que veo que tengo uno nuevo.**

 **Estamos en la recta final de esta historia. Este es un penúltimo capitulo, espero no me odien por lo que sucederá.**

 **Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y teorías.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Destino?**

 **.**

—Solo los herederos de la Luna, pueden usar el poder del Cristal de Plata—Susurro amargamente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Minako.

—Solo la familia real de la Luna, puede controlar esto—Dijo sosteniendo el Cristal de Plata—Serena no es la excepción, por que ella es la princesa de la Luna. Serena es Serenity.

—¿Qué ella que? —Grito Kevin.

—Serena es la princesa de la Luna, Serenity. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta hace diez años—Se volvió a Selene—Encontraremos a tu madre, y la traeré a salvo contigo.

La niña asintió en silencio y sonrió. El pelinegro se giró y camino rumbo a la salida

—Kevin, Minako—Miro a sus amigos—Busquen a Lita y Nick, debemos ir por Serena.

Sus amigos asintieron y siguieron sus órdenes.

—Ustedes protejan a Selene—Dijo mirando a Amy. Y luego bajo la mirada hasta el broche que sostenía entre sus manos.

Pasados unos minutos el grupo de cinco guerreros se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —Pregunto Luna, acercándose al grupo.

—Iremos tras Serena—Respondio Minako.

—Se dónde encontrarla—Respondio Darién, poniendo atención al enlace que ahora más que nunca estaba despierto en él—¿Luna qué significado tiene "El Golpe Final de la Luna Roja"?

La pequeña minina palideció ante aquellas palabras y se quedó en silencio.

—Es la última magia de la reina de la Luna—Lo pensó un momento—Es un hechizo complejo, que solo se utiliza cuando el Cristal de Plata no está en manos de la reina—Miro a Darién a los ojos—Es un hechizo destructivo, que drena por la fuerza vital del usuario. Después de eso, quien lo usa desaparece por completo en cuerpo y alma.

—Eso es lo que ella está planeando—Respondio Darién—Pretende eliminar a Black con ese poder.

—Eso la mataría—Dijo Luna horrorizada.

—Ella lo sabe…—Respondio el—Por eso dejo a Selene y al Cristal con nosotros, ella sabe que es mi hija.

—Pero dijiste que solo la reina de la Luna puede usar ese poder—Dijo Lita.

—Ella es la actual reina de la Luna, aunque no lo sea en nombre, lo es en herencia—Respondio Luna.

—Debemos irnos—Cuiden de Selene.

El grupo llamo su transformación y en pocos minutos los cuatro iban tras Tuxido.

—¿Te estas guiando por el enlace? —Pregunto Neflyte.

—Ahora es más fuerte que nunca—Contesto el—Siempre fue parte de ambos. Soy un idiota, en todo momento trate de entrar a la fuerza y fui repelido como un invasor—Su voz se volvió triste—Debí acercarme con delicadeza y amor. Debería haber descubierto quien era ella, siempre estuvo en mis sueños…

—No te culpes—Respondio Kunzite.

—No lo entiendes—Se quejó el pelinegro—Durante diez años hemos pensado en ella como dos personas; Sailor Moon y Serenity. Debería haberlo sabido, ella es la mujer que siempre he amado. Debería haber sabido que eran una y la misma.

—Ninguno sabia—Respondio Venus—Yo la conocí en el Milenio de Plata y aun así no fui capaz de reconocerla. Todos sabíamos del amor del Endimión y Serenity, pero nunca se nos ocurrió comparar ese amor con el de Darién y Serena.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado—Siguió Júpiter—Solo podemos asegurarnos que ella siga con vida.

Darién asintió y juntos se encaminaron rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Black siguió caminando por los familiares tramos de escaleras, sintiéndose cada vez más y más débil. Podía sentir absolutamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo quedaba un puñado de sus Youmas con vida. Pero él era el único que importaba, el único que podía poner un punto final a la dinastía de la Luna, y conseguir el poder del Cristal de Plata. Alzó la vista hacia la gran puerta de metal oscuro. Las habitaciones donde el poder de Caos, aguardaba por él. Estaba cerca. Todo terminaría pronto.

"Black…"

El oscuro General se detuvo bruscamente sobre los escalones. Esa voz… Sonrió más enfermamente que antes, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta

—Pero si es la princesa de la Luna…—susurró—Con que finalmente has encontrado mi presencia, y mi castillo. Y hasta hablas directo a mi cabeza. Qué lindo detalle.

"He venido a destruirte"

Black se encogió de hombros.

—Primero debes encontrarme y cuando lo hagas tal vez sea demasiado tarde—Dijo y bloqueo la conversación mental.

El oscuro General entro en la gran habitación y no había nada más allí. Solo él y la oscuridad. Solo él y el resplandor alzándose como una aguja de luz a lo lejos. Avanzó entonces, tal como lo recordaba, a tientas en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente llegó al origen de la luz. Un espectacular bastón de color negro se hundía en el suelo ante él, con runas y glifos de oro trepando por toda su extensión, naciendo desde una afilada punta del mismo metal. Un muy tenue brillo brotaba del arma, mutando de un color a otro en forma intermitente. Rojo, blanco, amarillo. Rojo. Extendió la mano, hipnotizado por la belleza de aquel extraño objeto. Estaba tan cerca…solo debía tomarlo…solo debía…

La oscuridad emergió. Un humo negro, denso y espeso como la bruma, pareció brotar de todo el altar. La sustancia descendió al ras del suelo a una velocidad asombrosa. La oscuridad trepó por sus piernas, enroscándose como una serpiente en torno a sus brazos y su torso, atravesando los poros de su piel, introduciéndose en su boca, en sus ojos, sus oídos…

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Black se quedó muy quieto, con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo. La regia lanza salió disparada por sí misma del altar hacia el General. Black la atrapó en el aire con una mano, sin alzar la mirada, con el mentón aun descansando sobre el pecho. Cuando finalmente se irguió, sus ojos dorados brillaron como dos brasas ardientes en la oscuridad de habitación.

Y entonces sonrió. Una oscura mueca de odio y placer, de locura y ambición; la sonrisa de una bestia sedienta de sangre. La sonrisa de alguien que no era Black.

—¿Princesa, puede escucharme?—su sonrisa creció hasta volverse repulsiva—El silencio volvió a llenar su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa Princesa? ¿Ya no tiene nada que decirme? Te hablaré de las cosas que suceden en el mundo entonces. ¿Sabías que toda esa gente ha muerto por tu culpa? … ¿y se supone que tú eres la defensora de la humanidad?—Black hizo girar su lanza, cargándola sobre su hombro—Oh, pero no debes echarme a mí la culpa por esto, ¿sabes? Después de todo, está en la propia naturaleza humana el querer asesinar a los de su propia especie. Es lo que han demostrado una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia. Es lo que son.. Así que no es mi culpa como verás…yo solo he avivado ese instinto homicida que todos llevan dentro de sus almas mortales—apuntó con su lanza hacia la entrada de la habitación— ¿Y bien? ¿Algo más para decirme? ¿No, nada?

"Nunca…nunca te perdonaré…"

— ¿Cómo?—Black se metió el dedo meñique dentro del oído, frotándoselo distraídamente—No te oí bien.

"Nunca te perdonaré…por el mundo, por mi familia y por todo lo que has hecho"

Black volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

El contacto con Serena se rompió violentamente, lo arrancó de su mente como si se estuviera extirpando un tumor del cerebro.

Silencio.

Bendito silencio.

Sus ojos brillaron dorados en la oscuridad. Cerró los puños, apretando tanto que la sangre resbaló de sus dedos.

—No debiste haber venido aquí princesa…—las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente—Será mejor que estés preparada…

* * *

—Es un castillo enorme…—susurró Venus

—Ella está en su interior—Tuxido se encamino a la entrada—Puedo sentir su presencia.

—Eso espero… Vamos, tenemos que seguir—Respondio Kunzite.

El grupo entro al castillo y juntos caminaron por los oscuros pasillos aquel lugar parecía estar completamente desierto, pero aun así confiaban en la intuición de Tuxido ella estaba en aquel lugar y la encontrarían. Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta una gran explanada. Y alguien ya los esperaba.

—Los guerreros de la Luna…

La voz sonó fría como el hielo a sus espaldas. Todos se detuvieron bruscamente, paralizados por la ola de oscuridad que latía justo detrás de ellos. Era una sensación de opresión indescriptible, como si el peso de todas las estrellas en el firmamento hubiera descendido de repente sobre el lugar.

Era Black.

El rostro se deformó en una horrible sonrisa.

—Bien, muy bien—los felicitó el recién llegado—Al fin han descubierto, mi guarida, supongo que buscan a su princesa.

Tuxido retrocedió involuntariamente un paso. Aquel tipo tenía una presencia empapada de una oscuridad que no podía describir. Alzó su soberbia lanza hacia ellos, señalándolos con una punta hecha de un oro muy, muy, brillante. Parecía tan afilada que el aire se distorsionaba y chirriaba extrañamente a su alrededor cada vez que la movía.

—No me esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente tontos para entrometerse en una batalla que no les concierne, pero veo que me equivocaba.

—Maldito…—susurró Tuxido, con sus ojos azules clavados en el General—Te derrotaremos cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Derrotarme? ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso?—lo interrumpió Black—jamás podrían ponerme un solo dedo enc…

El brazo derecho de Kunzite se movió a una velocidad increíble hacia adelante en un amplio movimiento de media luna. Una espada blanca, envuelta en destellos dorados, salió disparada como un proyectil de luz hacia el General. La distancia y el ángulo eran inmejorables, Kunzite había reunido el aura necesario para atacar a una enorme velocidad.

Sin embargo, con un movimiento igual de rápido, Black desvió el ataque con su lanza.

Todo sucedió tan rápido Tuxido ni siquiera llegó a girar la cabeza hacia su flanco. Una parte de él escuchó como el cuerpo de Kunzite se estrellaba de lleno contra uno de los muros, atravesándolo de lado a lado; Neflyte ya se estaba preparando para reaccionar en forma automática, como sabía que debía hacer, como se había entrenado cientos y miles de veces para reaccionar en una situación como aquella. Por inercia, sin pensarlo, Neflyte giró la cadera al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y acumulaba el poder a su máximo.

— ¡Destello de Estrellas!

Black ni se molestó en hacerse a un lado. A esa distancia mínima, casi uno encima del otro, volvió a girar la lanza en forma imposible, golpeándolo con el bastón en la muñeca para desviar el golpe. El siguiente movimiento del General fue un borrón negro de su mano libre, el cual lo alcanzó en el estómago con toda la fuerza y el peso de la creación.

Neflyte cayó boca arriba sobre el duro suelo de mármol. Estaba allí, despatarrado justo delante de su rival, una posición de desventaja que todos sus instintos le advertían que abandonase. Intentó llevar las piernas hacia arriba y levantarse de un salto, pero al apenas insinuar el movimiento Black abanicó el brazo hacia abajo. El extremo romo de la lanza lo golpeó de lleno en la cara, de costado, con tanta fuerza que el mundo se oscureció de repente a su alrededor.

El instinto de Tuxido, aquella parte suya que sabía por reflejo como debía reaccionar en medio de un combate, seguía indicándole a gritos que luchara. Se lanzó hacia el General con su bastón en mano, pero Black fue más rápido. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, el príncipe de la Tierra vio el filo dorado de la lanza enterrado en el lado derecho de su abdomen. La sangre le llenó la boca cuando Black extrajo su arma con un brutal movimiento hacia arriba. Se quedó allí, de espaldas e inmóvil, observando atónito el lento gotear de su sangre desde la punta de oro hasta el suelo. Black le sonrió de esa forma terrible, oscura, obscena.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Me he asegurado bien de no rozar el hígado o los intestinos. Tampoco he dañado ninguna arteria importante. No morirás. Creo.

—Tampoco he matado a tus amigos. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué diferencia pueden llegar a hacer en el desenlace de esta batalla? Es simple. Quiero que ustedes, los guerreros de la Luna, sean testigos.

— ¿Tes…testigos? —Pregunto Venus ayudando a sus amigos.

—Así es. Testigos de la muerte de la protectora del Universo…testigos de la destrucción de la humanidad bajo las garras implacables de la Oscuridad…testigos de cómo aquello que fueron educados para evitar sucede en forma inevitable, sin que puedan hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Eres un…maldito…

—Tal vez…—Black se encogió nuevamente de hombros—…pero acabare con aquella a quien debes proteger. Intenta detenerme.

Tuxido lo intentó, pero estaba demasiado herido para moverse. Una nueva bocanada roja lo ahogó cuando intentó levantarse, mandándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. Con vista borrosa, pudo ver como Black se alejaba tranquilamente. Pasó por encima de un inconsciente Kunzite, y una estupefacta Venus, dejándolos tras a él.

Tuxido se maldijo por su debilidad cuando intentó incorporarse una vez más. Logró ponerse de cuclillas en el suelo, atragantado por las náuseas y el agotamiento. El sabor metálico de la sangre fue lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

No fue un brusco estallido de madera hacia adentro, o goznes siendo arrancados de cuajo, solo el suave girar de las bisagras ante un leve empujón.

Serena ingreso en la oscura habitación, y abrió mucho los ojos al verlo, pero más allá de eso su expresión permaneció imperturbable. Un aura de majestuosidad y templanza la rodeaba. Algo en ella había cambiado.

— ¡Al fin nos vemos, Princesa!—exclamó—Mírate nada más… Al fin has alcanzado la fuerza suficiente para ser una reina.

—Maldito—Dijo Serena. Miro detrás del General, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver lo que se encontraba tras el. Venus, Júpiter, Kunzite, Neflyte y por su puesto Tuxido.

Black sonrió ampliamente, echando a andar a través del enorme pasillo alfombrado. Llevaba su lanza al hombro con gesto despreocupado, pero la bajó con un brusco y repentino movimiento al acercarse, extendiendo el brazo con la punta recta hacia el suelo.

Serena no prestó atención a sus burlas. Se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio durante un largo instante. Finalmente cerró los ojos con un gesto lleno de abatimiento y resignación.

—Sabía que este momento era inevitable… El día en que tú y yo finalmente estaríamos cara a cara…

Un aura de plata envolvió con completo el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba lista para su último movimiento.

—Serena detente…—Susurro Tuxido poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Júpiter. Había perdido su antifaz y la miraba directamente desde sus ojos azules.

—Ya han sufrido demasiado por mi causa, amigos míos—susurró con dulzura. _"No hay vuelta atrás…"_ —Ha llegado mi turno de luchar ahora. Por ustedes. Por favor, háganse a un lado.

Tuxido le sostuvo la mirada durante un muy largo rato. Venus y los demás también la observaban fijamente. Entonces, la Senshi del amor se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Asintió con la cabeza. Júpiter, Kunzite y Neflyte le devolvieron el gesto, decididos.

—Princesa Serenity…—dijo Venus—Hemos hecho un juramento. Sabe que no podemos obedecer esa orden…

Serena abrió la boca, a punto de gritar que no lo hicieran, que retrocedieran, pero Venus y los demás se lanzaron hacia adelante envueltos en la potente luz de sus auras. Destellos blancos, verdes y dorados atravesaron como centellas la habitación. Serena no llegó a ver el súbito fulgor rojo que salió al encuentro de sus guardianes.

Black se movió a una velocidad sobrenatural. Fue una acción-reacción instantánea. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos Black estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, con su lanza extendida hacia adelante. Por detrás de él, Venus, Kunzite, Júpiter y Neflyte se desplomaron como si fueran marionetas a las que despojaban de sus hilos. Numerosos cortes rasgaban sus cuerpos, dejando escapar regueros de sangre que formaban grandes charcos rojos bajo sus cuerpos.

Serena observó la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Tenía la boca seca y el estómago hecho un nudo…hasta que vio el leve temblor en los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos.

— ¡Siguen con vida!

Tuxido justo por delante de Serena. Era el último obstáculo entre ella y el oscuro General. echó a andar tranquilamente, con el rostro tan serio que parecía esculpido en piedra.

— ¡No, Darién! ¡No lo hagas!

Serena intentó detenerlo, pero Tuxido extendió de repente un brazo hacia ella. Una aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo. No fue un golpe o un estallido, sino un latido, una pequeña advertencia de lo que en realidad se ocultaba bajo aquella apariencia seria y solemne. El cuerpo del joven fue cubierto por una armadura negra.

—Endimión…

Endimión no parecía oírla. Se acercó a Black sin apartar la mirada de él. Tenía una expresión que Serena no le había vista nunca antes…estaba furioso. Verdaderamente furioso. Sus ojos azules se habían transformado en dos pozos oscuros que atravesaban como cuchillos envenenados al General.

Black hizo girar su lanza en un complicado molinete, apuntando a Endimión con su filo de oro. En ese momento, sin embargo, el poderoso aura dorada que rodeaba al príncipe se contrajo, y este se lanzó al ataque con su espada en mano.

Ambos forcejearon durante un buen rato, sin ceder un solo centímetro. La lanza presionaba con una fuerza arrolladora contra el metal de la espada, la cual, resistía como si tuviera energía y vitalidad propias.

la sonrisa de Ares se estiró hasta transformar su expresión en una cruel máscara depredadora y dejó de hacer fuerza contra la espada, deslizando su lanza sobre la superficie en diagonal hacia abajo. Con un movimiento veloz y fluido introdujo la punta en el suelo y un estallido de poder lleno el lugar lanzando al príncipe contra unos de los muros. Antes de que llegara a caer contra el suelo, la lanza se movió en un amplio golpe horizontal que lo alcanzó directo en el abdomen, donde la anterior herida había sido abierta nuevamente.

Endimión cayó de espaldas, con los ojos sumamente abiertos. El filo dorado se había abierto camino a través de su armadura, marcándola con un profundo corte horizontal en el estómago. Mientras sentía que la sangre comenzaba a fluir lentamente por la herida, supo que debía levantarse cuanto antes.

Serena gritó de terror, corriendo hacia Endimión. Pero Black fue más rápido. La joven se encontró de repente inmovilizada contra el suelo, pues el pie de Black la apretaba con tanta crueldad y violencia que sentía como si le fuera a reventar la caja torácica. El filo de la lanza acarició suavemente la piel de su cuello, rasgándola hasta hacerla sangrar, pero lo único que Serena podía ver eran aquellos ojos dorados que la atravesaban ebrios de triunfo…

—Endimión…—susurró, inmóvil, derrotada, sintiendo como las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas—Endimión…por favor…

Black esbozó la más horrible de sus sonrisas, extasiado, eufórico por su inminente victoria.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero Endimión no puede escucharte…—sujetó la lanza con ambas manos, alzándola lentamente—Y ahora… ¡Yo gano!

La lanza salió disparada hacia abajo.

Serena apretó los dientes, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Sintiendo un líquido caliente en su estómago.

—T…tú…—murmuró Black—Tú…maldito gusano…

El golpe final que habría acabado con la princesa de la Luna había sido desviado.

Endimión.

Por supuesto que había sido Endimión.

Serena lo miraba tan sorprendida y horrorizada. La lanza estaba hundida en la espalda de Endimión. La punta sobresalía por su pecho, roja y goteante.

— ¡Maldito!—aulló Black, concentrado absolutamente todo su poder para moverse y arrancar la lanza del cuerpo del príncipe

El arma salió de su espalda con un crujido gorgoteante, liberando una lluvia de sangre y astillas de metal negro.

— ¡Endimión!—exclamó Serena, alzando un brazo hacia él con los ojos llenos de pánico.

El príncipe de la Tierra, había preferido sacrificarse a sí mismo antes que dañaran a su querida princesa. De alguna manera había logrado saltar hasta quedar entre ellos en el último instante. La punta había entrado de lleno en el centro del esternón, ligeramente hacia la izquierda, perforando la armadura como si fuera de papel. En ese punto, el filo había atravesado de lado a lado el corazón de Endimión.

...


	6. La princesa solitaria

**muchas gracias por su apoyo con esta historia, que aunque fue muy corta, la verdad disfrute poder llevarla a ustedes. Gracias por cada comentario y cada vez que me agregaron a favoritos.**

 **Gracias en especial a :**

 **Yssareyes48, que siempre estuvo al pendiente de la historia, y comentando en cada capitulo, de verdad me alentaba.**

 **Es el capitulo final. Disfruten!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: La princesa solitaria.**

 **.**

— ¡Endimión!—exclamó Serena, alzando un brazo hacia él con los ojos llenos de pánico.

El príncipe de la Tierra, había preferido sacrificarse a sí mismo antes que dañaran a su querida princesa. La lanza atravesado de lado a lado el corazón de Endimión.

El Dios de la Guerra arrojó su arma hacia un lado, enfurecido, y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un reguero carmesí brotó desde la herida hasta la alfombra, empapándola.

De repente, sus ojos se volvieron marrones.

— ¡Serena!—Serena tomo el pelinegro entre sus brazos y al contacto una luz blanca los envolvió a ambos.

—Serenity.

Se volvió sorprendida, llevándose ambas manos a la espalda. Había reconocido la voz, por supuesto, aunque había pensado que ya no volvería a oírla por esa noche.

— ¡Endimión!—susurró, nerviosa—Me asustaste…

El joven de la Tierra la observaba con una sonrisa cansada, de pie en el balcón. Se había escabullido hasta el palacio lunar en búsqueda de la princesa.

— ¿Qué Ocurre? —Pregunte él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Había algo en tu expresión…

—Ah…eso. Bueno, yo…—Serenity vaciló. No se le ocurría cómo explicar lo que había estado pensando sin sonar como una niña asustada.

Aspiró fuertemente, intentando no sonar avergonzada.

—Hay veces en las que no sé qué es lo que debería hacer… ¿Cómo puedo liderar un ejército contra las fuerzas del Negaverso, que pretenden destruir la humanidad cuando albergo tantas dudas? ¿Cómo podre ser la futura reina de la Luna cuando me cuesta tanto utilizar mi poder? ¿Cómo puede evitar que más inocentes mueran?—sacudió la cabeza, sonrojada—Creo que en el fondo tengo…miedo.

Él la miró durante un largo rato, sin decir nada. Estuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Serenity no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa aún. Finalmente, Endimión le sonrió de un modo…diferente.

—Eres hermosa.

Serenity se quedó en blanco unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Antes no había estado verdaderamente sonrojada…ahora sí que lo estaba.

— ¿Co…cómo?

Él volvió llevarse una mano a la cabeza. De repente, parecía algo contrariado, como si recién cayera en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso. Es solo que…te veo así, tan avergonzada, tan insegura. Me recuerda a cuando éramos unos niños y te veías obligada a confesar alguna de nuestras travesuras. Creo que una parte de mí sigue viendo a esa niña apenada…una niña que hoy se ha transformado en una hermosa mujer—se acercó más a ella, a menos de uno o dos pasos de distancia. Involuntariamente (muy involuntariamente) Serena retrocedió. Estaban cara a cara—Te confesaré algo. Yo también tengo miedo. Miedo por todo lo que ha sucedido y por lo que aún queda por venir. Creo que todos lo tenemos. Pero no hay nada malo en ello…es normal, es humano. Solo debemos intentar que esos temores no nos venzan, que no nos dominen, pues lo que realmente importa del miedo es saber cómo imponerse a él.

—El miedo es humano…—Serenity tragó saliva, incapaz ahora de apartar sus ojos de él—Yo también lo había pensado, pero… ¿No crees…no crees que debería tratar de ir más allá de esos límites humanos, de convertirme verdaderamente en la diosa de la Luna? Es lo que se espera de mí, es lo que todos esperan de mí. No quiero defraudar a mi madre y a las Senshi. No quiero defraudarte a ti…

Una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminó el rostro de Endimión.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, porque yo veo a ambas en ti.

— ¿A ambas?

—Sí, a ambas. A la diosa Selene encarnada en la Luna, por la cual moriré orgulloso, y a la hermosa niña con la que crecí, rebosante de amor y humanidad. Es esa humanidad la que te hace lo que eres, Serenity. Bondadosa, compasiva, preocupada por la vida de tus amigos y por el bienestar del mundo. No debes dejar que el miedo que sientes te domine, porque no estarás sola para hacer frente al mal, nunca lo estarás…yo estaré contigo.

Con un movimiento tan fluido y natural que jamás llegó a esperárselo, Endimión la abrazó con toda la suavidad del mundo, atrayéndola hacia él. Más allá de su asombro, más allá del latir enloquecido de su corazón y la tormenta de emociones que lo atravesaban, Serenity se sorprendió a sí misma hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Endimión, correspondiendo con ansias el abrazo.

—Y yo contigo, Endimión…—le susurró al oído—Me quedaré a tu lado, siempre.

Endimión la atrajo aún más, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—No temas, Serenity… Te prometo que volveré de la Tierra, una vez que venzamos el poder de Beryl. Volveré y me quedaré contigo para siempre.

" _Para siempre…"_

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, sin decir nada, disfrutando simplemente del contacto de sus cuerpos con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos. Fue Serenity la que se separó un poco de él, mirándolo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Serenity?

—Ehhhh…nada…es solo que…

— ¿Si?

—Estoy embarazada.

Endimión le sonrió dulcemente, alzando una mano. Sus dedos recorrieron los contornos de su mejilla, acariciándole los cabellos dorados. Serenity se puso muy, muy, colorada.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Y me alegra poder formar una familia contigo.

Lo que vino después fue prácticamente automático. Serenity se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos; Endimión hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se rozaron, y se fundieron en un beso.

—Serena…—Dijo Endimión—El Cristal de Plata—Y el entrego el broche.

Aquella voz triste y apagada la hizo reaccionar en forma automática. No podía explicar cómo, pero de repente Serena sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Con cuidado puso la cabeza de Endimión en el suelo. El Cristal de Plata brillo en sus manos, y su forma antigua apareció.

Serenity extendió el brazo hacia un lado, y el báculo de la diosa de la Luna se materializo en su mano.

— ¡Black! ¡Metallia!—exclamó, apuntándolo con su báculo—Como la elegida de Selene, la diosa de la Luna, para velar por el bienestar de la humanidad, yo te destierro de este mundo. Yo te sello. ¡Regresa a las sombras de donde jamás debiste haber salido!

Jamás se imaginó que su aura podía ser tan poderosa. Canalizada a través de báculo, y del Cristal de Plata, su energía brotó como una erupción desde todo su ser. Era una onda implacable de luz que cayó como una ola sobre la repulsiva de Black.

Pero aun así tuvo que batallar. Black seguía siendo increíblemente fuerte. El General resistió el embiste de su poder. Durante unos instantes la oscuridad que emanaba de Black pareció tragarse el resplandeciente aura de Serenity, reduciéndolo a puntos luminosos que desaparecían en el aire. Era como una gran mancha negra que devoraba la luz, el aire, la vida. Una sensación de frío y opresión emanaba de ella en un miasma terriblemente cruel y maligno, extendiéndose por toda la habitación como una sombra. El cuerpo completo de Black se fundió con la oscuridad, formando una mancha oscura.

Serenity soltó un grito alzando el báculo mientras el aura la desbordaba. La luz brotó de ella como el agua incontenible al romper una represa. Toda oscuridad desapareció. La energía, la presencia, la Voluntad de Selene llenaron por completo la habitación, devorando las sombras. La gran mancha de oscuridad que era Black cedió ante la luz.

Un grito fantasmal inundó el aire cuando Serenity alzó la lanza en su mano izquierda.

—¡Revolución Estelar de Plata!

La niebla negra estalló en miles de volutas arrastrada por su luz purificadora.

La esencia de Metallia había desparecido. Se había terminado. Había ganado.

Serena no prestó atención a nada de aquello. Echó a correr desesperada hacia el joven tirado en el suelo. Lo alzó con delicadeza, recostándolo en su regazo. Había perdido su transformación y estaba tan pálido como un cadáver, con la sangre manando descontrolada de la herida abierta en su pecho. Y aun así sonreía. Le sonreía a ella, mirándola con una adoración y devoción que le partieron el alma.

—Serena…

—No hables…—murmuró ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho. La sangre se escapó entre sus dedos mientras reunía todo su aura para sanarlo—Guarda fuerzas, Darién, voy a curarte. Solo escucha mi voz…quédate conmigo…

Debía hacerlo. Tenía que ser capaz de lograrlo.

El joven la observó con una luminosa sonrisa, pese a que sus ojos se apagaban cada vez más y más. Serena veía el daño en su interior, pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Era Serenity, la reencarnación de la diosa de la Luna. Su aura podía hacerlo. Lo salvaría… ¡Lo salvaría!

Reunió absolutamente toda su poder, quizás más del que había empleado para revivir a Selene, concentrándolo en el único e irrevocable propósito de sanarlo, de rescatarlo de las garras de la muerte, de evitar que la abandonara. No podría soportarlo. No otra vez.

Darién seguía sonriéndole. Serena nunca sabría que era la alegría que lo llenaba por tener una última oportunidad de verla. De despedirse. El aura de Serena mitigaba su dolor mientras intentaba desesperadamente sanar un corazón destrozado; un corazón que, solo por su fuerza de voluntad, por ese último deseo de despedirse, aún seguía latiendo. Alzó ambos manos lenta y temblorosamente, sujetando el rostro de Serena con una dulzura que dolía.

— Serena… escúchame…

—Por favor no hables…—repitió ella, derramando unas lágrimas que ya no podía contener al ver lo fútil de sus esfuerzos. La voz se le quebró cuando intentó seguir. Solo el suave roce de los dedos de Darién en sus mejillas y el calor de sus ojos evitaron que rompiera a llorar desconsolada— Darién …por favor…

—Al final lo logré—susurró él—Logré salvarte.

— Darién…—dijo ella, apoyando una mano sobre los dedos que acariciaban su rostro. La piel del pelinegro se había vuelto fría como el hielo.

—Siempre confié en ti… Sabía que volverías a mi lado. Quería verte…una última vez—Su voz era cada vez más débil—Cuida de nuestra hija, cuida de Selene.

El aura de Serena seguía trabajando a un ritmo que su cuerpo humano no era capaz de soportar. Si seguía así se desmayaría. Nada de eso le importaba. A pesar de que veía lo irreparable del daño y lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, se negaba a detenerse.

—No me dejes, Darién…—murmuró con voz quebrada por el llanto—Por favor no me dejes…

—Nunca te dejaré…siempre estaré contigo…

Darién acarició con ternura sus mejillas. Entonces, con sus últimas fuerzas, tiró suavemente su rostro hacia abajo. Los labios del joven se unieron a los suyos con un anhelo antiguo, apasionado, fugaz. Ella correspondió con ansias el beso, estrechándolo en sus brazos, deseando fundirse con él, congelar el tiempo en ese momento para toda la eternidad. Pero el destino era implacable. Los ojos de Darién ya habían perdido todo rastro de brillo cuando sus labios se separaron. La miró con la misma devoción y ternura de antes, pronunciando las palabras que iluminarían y destrozarían para siempre su corazón.

—Te amo, Serena…con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma… Te amo.

Serena rompió a llorar inconteniblemente, abrazándolo con una desesperación que la mataba por dentro.

— ¡Yo también te amo Darién! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor no me dejes!

Acunado contra su pecho, Darién siguió mirándola a los ojos con una triste sonrisa.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Serena… Seré el aire que respires, el brillo en las estrellas, la brisa que te acaricie el rostro. Estaré ahí, en tu corazón…siempre.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Darién, salvador de Serena y del mundo. Salvador de la mujer a la que había amado con todo su corazón.

Uno junto al otro en el centro de la habitación, inmóviles, abrazados. Así los encontraron Kunzite, Venus, Júpiter y Neflyte. El techo había sido alcanzado en algún punto durante la batalla, de manera que la tenue luz de las estrellas se filtraba en un halo que caía justo sobre ellos.

Serena acunaba al joven pelinegro, acariciándole dulcemente el rostro. Él parecía dormir, recostado en su regazo con una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Serena al fin se levantó, alzando a Darién en sus brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volvió hacia ellos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Una sonrisa casi maternal, no obstante, adornaba su rostro.

—La batalla ha terminado, amigos míos… Hemos ganado.

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo cuando El grupo llego hasta la mansión. Los Generales y las Senshi se reunieron con sus homólogos, para indicarles de los sucedido y dejaron a Serena a solas con su hija.

 _"Darién…"_

Posó suavemente los dedos sobre la cabeza de su hija, sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Dónde esta papa? —Pregunto la pequeña.

—Él ha ido a otro lugar, ahora esta con tus abuelitos —Dijo ella suavemente—Él nos estará esperando, cuando llegue el momento de acompañarlo—Aquellas palabras realmente.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo la niña—¿El murió?

" _Es difícil…Todo es más difícil desde que no estás"_

Trato de explicar la situación de la mejor manera posible, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando en vano sonreír

—Te confesaré algo… Tu papa fue un hombre valiente que al sacrificarse no solo me salvo a mí de una muerte segura, sino a toda la humanidad. A todas y cada una de las personas de este mundo por el que tanto hemos sangrado.

—¿Entonces mi papito es un héroe?

—Así es pequeña princesa—Dijo Minako acercándose—Ahora debemos dejar que tu mama descanse un poco.

Serena sonrió y asintió. Mientras Minako se encaminaba con la niña rumbo a la cocina, ella decidió salir al balcón. Se sentía orgullosa de hija, era una niña realmente madura.

Serena salió de la habitación y dejo que el aire de la noche acariciara su rosto. La luna brillaba plateada en el cielo oscuro.

—La reina en mi interior quiere creer que hiciste lo correcto, que fue el mal menor. Pero yo, Serena, la niña que te conoció, no puedo aceptar eso, no quiero hacerlo…—ya no intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Dejó que corrieran, frías y amargas, por sus mejillas—La reina en mí ama a la humanidad, está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por ella sin dudarlo un instante. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Mi vida, Darién. ¿Lo entiendes? Mi vida. ¡No la tuya!

Serena rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se abrazó con todas si misma, sintiendo que el dolor, el terrible dolor que la acompañaba, la desgarraba por dentro otra vez. Sola. Incompleta. Muerta.

—El mal menor…tu vida a cambio de la del mundo… ¡Pero te amo más que al mundo, Darién! ¡Te necesito más que al mundo! ¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte? ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante, como le aseguré a Selene que haría, si no te tengo a mi lado? A ti, que lo eras todo para mí como yo lo era para ti… ¿Cómo?—cerró la mano en un puño, golpeando el suelo de puro dolor, de pura desesperación y frustración— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? Te extraño, Darién… Te extraño tanto…

En ese momento, la brisa acarició su rostro.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, mirando asombrada a su alrededor. No había nadie allí.

Pero esa brisa… Esa brisa se había sentido como una verdadera caricia. Como si alguien le pasara suavemente una mano por la mejilla. Se levantó de sopetón, observando casi por impulso hacia el cielo

La brisa volvió a soplar. Nuevos dedos invisibles le acariciaron el rostro, los hombros, llenándola de una indescriptible sensación de seguridad, de protección.

"Serena…"

Se dio vuelta, asombrada.

No había nadie allí.

Pero entonces…recordó.

"Siempre estaré contigo…"

Las últimas palabras.

"Seré el brillo en las estrellas…"

Las palabras que siempre la acompañarían.

"Seré el aire que respires…"

Las palabras que incluso en momentos como ese, cuando la esperanza parecía perdida, la ayudarían a seguir adelante.

"Seré la brisa que te acaricie el rostro…"

Por ella misma. Por sus amigos. Por el mundo.

"Siempre estaré contigo…"

—En mi corazón…—Serena se llevó una mano al pecho. Sonreía. Lloraba—Nunca lo olvidaré… ¡Nunca te olvidaré! Siempre estarás conmigo... ¡en mi corazón!

El viento volvió a volvió a soplar. Le respondía.

Serena estaba segura de ello.

Fin.


End file.
